The battle is over but the war has yet to come
by SnakethZero
Summary: This story picks up 17 months after the winter war, Ichigo has got used to his normal life. His friends have taken over his duties but when someone he wishes to protect more then anyone is hurt what will he do to get his powers back?  Change in title
1. A normal life

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything involved with it. 

Enjoy the story I am very amped for this story so, more to come I promise.

Chapter 1- A normal life.

Ichigo was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. 17 months has passed since the winter war that cost him his powers. It was weird at first adjusting to the normal life of a teenage boy. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORNING ICCCCCCCCCCCCCCHIGO!" Isshin Kurosaki yelled as he burst through his son's door, feet first, flying right at Ichigo. "Damn you old man!" Ichigo yelled out, moving off his bed quickly to the floor, watching his dad go over him, not before grabbing his leg, spinning around and throwing his over-excited, crazy father into his wall. "A…ah Ichigo...you've grown stronger..." a weak Isshin coughed out, sliding down his son's wall, falling to the floor.

"Onii-san, Otou-san, breakfast is ready!" Yuzu yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming!" Ichigo yelled as he grabbed his school uniform, going into the bathroom since his father was knocked out in his room. After a few moments, he was changed and headed down the stairs going into the kitchen. "Morning" he said with a wave to his sisters who were already sitting at the table eating. "Morning Onii-san" Yuzu said smiling. "You like my new uniform?" she asked. Her hair was different as well, she was wearing it in a pony tail. Karin was wearing her hair the same way, as well as the same uniform—they both were starting junior high today.

"Morning Ichi-nii" Karin said. "Goat chin wake you up with his normal antics again?" Karin asked as Ichigo shook his head. "Nah I was already up…I am not that hungry. Just gonna head to school. I'll talk to you both later. Good luck with the new school" Ichigo said with a wave as he got his shoes on, walking out the front door, his bag slung over his shoulder like always. "Onni-san seems sad a lot lately…" Yuzu said with worry in her voice as Karin shrugged it off. She knew about her brother losing his powers and such. Since he has, her spirit awareness has increased. Yet Karin still didn't know about her father being a Shinigami as well. "He is 17 now, he is growing up Yuzu. I wouldn't worry about it." "Ohhh Masaki, our ungrateful son slammed me into a wall today and our daughters don't even care! Masaki our children have no respect for their father—what should I do!" Isshin yelled to the giant poster of his late wife on the wall. "Geez goat chin, its time you took that down…" Karin said with a scowl on her face.

"ICCCCHHHHIIIIGOOOO!" Keigo yelled, rushing up to his friend on their walk to school as Ichigo just clotheslined him. "Jeez haven't you learned not to rush Ichigo like that Keigo…" Mizuiro said walking up next to his two friends, texting away on his cell phone. "Morning Mizuiro, morning Keigo" Ichigo said as he resumed his walk to school like normal, as he'd done every day for the past 17 months. Keigo got up with tears in his eyes and rushed after Ichigo to catch up, Mizuiro was already following Ichigo. "How could you treat me like this Ichigo!" Keigo yelled, in his normal morning crybaby antics. "Because you act like a hyperactive fool and try to hug him every morning" Mizuiro said calmly, not taking his eyes from his cell phone. "Hey, isn't that Sado?" Keigo asked looking to see Chad running down the street in front of them, taking a corner quickly. Ichigo watched his close friend take the corner and run off and sighed, he knew where he was going, a hollow.

"Morning Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue said as he walked into the classroom. Ichigo offered a very rare small smile to her and waved back to her. "Morning Inoue" Ichigo said before heading to his seat and sitting at his desk, his normal group of friends sitting around him except Inoue and Tatsuki. A few months after Ichigo lost his powers, they started hanging around with the girls again. Everything seems to be normal again for him. No more ghosts, no more hunting hollows and no more missing school to train to defeat some crazy rogue Shinigami bent on destroying Soul Society. After about 10 minutes, Chad and Ishida walked into the classroom moving over to Ichigo and the others, Ishida just sat down behind Ichigo like normal and Chad was standing with Keigo and Mizuiro around Ichigo's desk. "Yo" Chad said with his normal wave. "Running late today Chad, everything ok?" Ichigo asked. His friends never spoke to him about the hollow duties they took over for him and acted like nothing was ever wrong, they all felt he deserved a chance at a normal life. "Forgot some things at Ishida's house last night. He was waiting on me so I was in a rush as to not make us both late" the gentle giant said, as Ishida nodded in response. "Ahh" Ichigo said in response and just looked at the board in front of the classroom with his normal scowl on his face.

"Morning class! Hope you're ready for today because I have a surprise quiz in store for everyone!" Ochi-sensei called out as she entered the classroom, heading to the front of the class. "First let's take attendance. Everyone take your seats please" she said as everyone went to their seats and she began to call out their names. "My, my, Kurosaki this is a big surprise—I can't believe you have not been absent in such a long time" she said joking, of course. "Tch" was all that came from Ichigo's mouth as he looked out the window with an even deeper scowl on his face. Inoue looked over at him with worry in her brown eyes. Even after several attempts from Tatsuki to get her to confront Ichigo about her feelings for him she was too scared. She didn't want to ruin their friendship, and she believed Ichigo was so depressed because he missed Rukia-chan.

Later that day during lunch, Ichigo and crew were on the roof eating like normal. "So Ichigo, what are your plans for the summer? You going to get a job?" Mizuiro asked, as Ichigo sighed looking up at the sky. "I haven't decided yet really, it's months away and I'm not too worried about it right now" Ichigo said, as Ishida laughed. "Or is it that you have no clue how to work a normal job, Kurosaki?" He always had to poke at him. "What was that four eyes? You want to go?" Ichigo said, glaring at Ishida as Ishida smiled, getting the reaction he hoped for. "Please Kurosaki, I have no desire to fight with a baboon like yourself" Ishida said, as Ichigo smirked. "This coming from a four eyes that dresses like some freak in a cloak and is in the sewing club" Ichigo said with a smirk, as Ishida glared. "I'll have you know this isn't dressing like a 'Freak,' it's traditional Quincy attire which looks quite nice compared to your old Shinigami robes" Ishida said as the two got in each other's faces, now glaring. Ishida…we have to go…" Chad said as Ishida looked out toward the town and nodded and they both left the roof quickly. "What's up with them?" Keigo asked. Ichigo sighed, sitting back down. He couldn't help but feel guilty that his friends had to take over his duties, but it couldn't be helped. He had come to terms with never being a Shinigami again and he felt he was ok with it.

Down in the classroom Tatsuki and Inoue were talking. "Ohhh, come on Inoue—just tell him you have feelings for him! Maybe you're what he needs to snap him out of this depression. It's driving me nuts! He is always just staring out the window like some old man!" Tatsuki yelled at her friend, as Inoue looked to the side, a blush coming to her face. "Tatsuki-chan, I don't think he feels that way for me… Plus I'd feel bad taking advantage of him while Kuchiki-chan is gone…" Inoue said. She was convinced that he was in love with Rukia and only thought about her as a friend. "Oh come on, it's obvious he cares about you. Look what he went through to get you back!" Tatsuki said as Inoue sighed. "He did the same for Kuchiki-chan as well…. He would have done that for ANY of his friends. It's just the kind of person he is" Inoue said as Tatsuki sighed. She was going to have to take this into her own hands if she wanted to get these two together.


	2. Realization and determination

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything to do with it. This is purely a fanfic.

Author's note: Hey, quick update, got a lot of ideas pouring around in my head. I hope I am not rushing this too much and again, I apologize if anyone seems out of char. I am trying my best without a beta. But no one is responding to my beta requests so until someone does I am going to have to continue on my own. Anyway, hope you like it. I am already working on chapter 3. Please read and review and don't be afraid to shoot me some ideas if you have some. Always open to suggestions.

Chapter 2: Realization and determination.

Ichigo was heading out of school at the end of the day. He stopped at the gate, seeing Tatsuki and Inoue standing in front of him. "Yo Tatsuki, Inoue what's up?" he asked.

"Listen, I got a part-time job as an instructor at the Dojo so I can't walk Inoue home today. Can you walk her home Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked as Inoue's eyes widened. "T-Tatsuki-chan, it's not that big of a deal. I can walk myself home, there is no need to bother Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue yelped out rather fast, Ichigo raising an eyebrow.

"I don't mind. It's on my way home anyway, unless you don't want me to Inoue?" Ichigo asked, looking back toward her. "Oh! I don't mind Kurosaki-kun. I—I just didn't want to bother you is all…" Inoue said shyly. "Then it's settled! Take care of her Ichigo, something happens to her, I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" Tatsuki warned, leaving the two alone and heading off.

"Let's go Inoue" Ichigo said, slinging his bag over his left shoulder and walking up next to her, Inoue quickly moving forward to stay next to him instead of behind him. An awkward silence hung between the two.

"You ok lately Inoue?" Ichigo asked, looking over to her. He had noticed she was rather tired-looking lately and coming in late for class sometimes. "Oh, I am fine Kurosaki-kun, just working this part time job and going to school is catching up to me is all. But thank you for asking!" she said with one of her fake smiles. The truth was she was starting to have nightmares again of Hueco Mundo. She blamed herself for what happened to Ichigo with his transformation and him losing his powers to protect her.

The rest of the walk was silent between the two. "Here we are" Ichigo said as they arrived at her house. "Th-thank you Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue said with a small bow. "It's no problem Inoue, but you should see about cutting back on your job some, your eyes have bags under them. It's not healthy" Ichigo said. Inoue blushed slightly and felt bad for lying to him.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for caring Kurosaki-kun. I just need to catch up on my sleep! It's just hard with the little blue and green men coming in at night and waking me up" Inoue said, as she started her normal rambling about her imaginary men.

Ichigo smiled slightly at her, then waved as he turned and started to head home. "Later Inoue. Good luck with those blue and green men" he said as he walked away, heading home. Inoue turned to head into her apartment, then her eyes widened. She turned toward Ichigo quickly, horror coming over her face. The spiritual pressure coming toward Ichigo was not of a hollow… It was an Espada!

"Kurosaki-Kun!" Inoue yelled. Ichigo turned to her with a questioning look. "Shiten Kōshun!" Inoue yelled out as her new shield appeared in front of Ichigo. Of course he couldn't see it but he felt the force of winds as something hit the shield, but instead of just blocking it this new type of shield dispersed the blow and countered as well, using Tsubaki to blow the opponent back away from the shield.

"Inoue? What's going on? Is it a hollow?" Ichigo asked looking around even though he knew he couldn't see it. "Kurosaki-kun you MUST run now, please!" Inoue said in a serious tone.

"Inoue, I can't just leave you!" Ichigo yelled. "It's an Arrancar…" Inoue said, her hands still up at her hair pins. "I forgot about Kurosaki's friends having powers…" The nameless Arrancar said, turning to Inoue with a smirk on his face. "How rude of me to attack before introducing myself… I am Trivon, and I am here to kill that man over there. Now I have no desire to kill Aizen-Sama's former pet, but if you try to stop me again I will slice you down" Trivon said coldly to Inoue.

Trivon was about as tall as Ichigo with long brown hair going down to his shoulders. His hole was in the center of his chest like most hollows' were. He wore the normal white robes all Arrancars wore, except his Zanpakuto was sheathed on his back and was rather large, about the size of Ichigo's . He had only attacked Ichigo with his fist before.

"I won't let you harm Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue said with a stern serious voice. Ichigo just stared at Inoue with wide eyes. "Inoue did you…say it's an Arrancar?" Ichigo asked quietly. "Ohhh? What's this? It seems he cannot see me…" Trivon said lightly, stepping closer toward Ichigo again.

"Shiten Kōshun!" Inoue yelled out again, the shield coming in front of Ichigo once more. This time, Trivon didn't attack, he just turned back toward Inoue. "So it's true…he has lost his powers… It's no fun killing him while he is this weak… But since you went out of your way to get in my way girly…I'm going to make you PAY!" he yelled as he disappeared with sonido. Inoue's eyes went wide. "A sonido?" she yelled looking around to try and find him.

"Ahh!" Inoue yelled as her eyes went wide, Trivon was behind her his Zanpakuto unsheathed. Even though Inoue's powers had grown, she wasn't like Ishida who could track flash steps and sonido's. Trivon had sliced Inoue right down her back sending her flying, her shield fading from Ichigo. "INOUE!" Ichigo yelled running up to her, but an invisible force slammed him on the stomach so hard it sent him backwards into the wall of her apartment. It was Trivon's foot that hit him, but Ichigo couldn't tell since he could not see him.

Inoue had caught herself before she hit the ground, wincing in pain as she watched Ichigo slam into the wall. "Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue screamed out. "Koten Zanshun! I reject!" Inoue yelled as Tsubaki came flying out at a tremendous speed. Trivon quickly raised his Zanpakuto, but the force from Tsubaki was enough to throw him away from Ichigo. "Still have some fight left in you, ehh girly?" Trivon asked as Tsubaki quickly returned to her hairpins. Inoue's vision was beginning to black out.

"El Directo!" Chad yelled as he rushed toward Trivon, slamming his red and black fist into the Arrancar's side, the fin on his arm opening and glowing with reiatsu and the white blast came out of his fist seconds later, throwing the Arrancar back away from Inoue and Ichigo. "Chad!" Ichigo yelled, slowly getting up, blood coming from a wound on the back of his head. This didn't stop him from moving over to Inoue as quick as he could. Inoue, who was losing consciousness, fell forward only to be caught by Ichigo.

"Kurosaki! Inoue!" Ishida yelled as he came running up to them, his bow out of course. He stood in front of them both aiming it toward Trivon. "Looks like I have worn out my welcome…" Trivon said as a Garganta appeared behind him. "Till next time" Trivon said with a wave as the Garganta swallowed him up quickly.

"Inoue! Hey Inoue wake up!" Ichigo yelled shaking her in his arms. "Come, let's get her to Urahara's quickly" Ishida said. Ichigo stood with Inoue in his arms as they all moved down the street in the direction of his shop.

"An Arrancar—are you sure Ichigo?" Ishida asked. "That's what Inoue said… I…couldn't see" Ichigo said his fist clenched at his side tightly. "Why after all this time would an Arrancar show up here?" Chad asked quietly. "It was after me it seemed. Inoue was trying to protect me. It's my fault she got hurt" Ichigo said. "If it weren't for Inoue-san you would be dead now Kurosaki-san…" Urahara said, walking into the room they were all sitting in.

A few hours had passed. Inoue was already healed thanks to Tessai, but was still resting. Ichigo had left the shop after Tessai was finished wrapping his head. He had refused healing and asked Chad to keep an eye on Inoue and make sure she got home safe when she woke. Chad of course said yes, but was worried about Ichigo.

Ichigo was standing near an old warehouse on the other side of town now. It was night time at this point. It had taken him a few hours to get to this side of town. "Yo Ichigo…long time no see" a voice said from behind him. Ichigo turned facing the voice. "I didn't think you'd come…Shinji" Ichigo said quietly. "Ohh? Why would you say something like that?" Shinji asked.

"Technically, I never joined the Vizards and now I lost my powers, I figured you all wanted nothing to do with me" Ichigo said. "Tch…Baka. Even though you lost your powers it doesn't mean you're not our comrade anymore. You should'a came to us a while ago" Shinji said, slapping him upside the head. "What the hell was that for?" Ichigo yelled out, holding the side of his head. "For being a depressed fool and moping around like a weakling these past 17 months…" Shinji said.

"So you know why I am here then…?" Ichigo said in a more serious tone. Shinji only nodded. "Can it be done?" Ichigo asked. "Honestly, I don't know for sure, but we can give it a try. But why now? You haven't even cared for the past 17 months. Why get your powers back now?" Shinji asked.

"…To protect Inoue…" Ichigo said in a determined, serious tone.


	3. The push

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything to do with it. Please don't sue me, I am not worth much.

Author's notes: Sorry, short chapter. This is the kick off to the BIG action. I got the basic plot in mind now. This action is small compared to the next few chapters…most stories I find lot of lovey dovey at start and action in the end…mine is going to be the opposite, lot of action to start, a lot of romance to follow then after that MORE action. From there who knows—keep reading to find out. Love the reviews. Keep them coming.

Chapter 3: The push

"Ok that's enough for today…" Lisa said to Ichigo. The two had been sparring with normal training swords all afternoon. "Just what the hell is the point of all this? All I have been doing is going at you guys with a training sword for the past two weekends! I thought you were going to help me get my powers back!" Ichigo yelled out of frustration.

"Shut up you dumb ass! You're lucky we are even helping you!" Hiyori yelled at him. "Can it midget!" Ichigo yelled back at her, she quickly got up, running at him, but Shinji held her back. "What was that carrot top! I'll kill you before you even get your powers back!" she yelled as Shinji sighed at the two's arguing.

"Ichigo…come here so I may heal your wounds before you leave—we don't need anyone finding out about this" Hachigen spoke quietly. Ichigo moved over to him a few seconds later. "Why do we have to keep this a secret..?" Ichigo asked out loud as everyone went silent at the question.

"Soul Society will not take kindly to the….method we are going to use, but first we must strengthen your body. These past 17 months you've been slacking. Once Hachigen is comfortable with your strength we will proceed to the next step" Shinji spoke out.

On his way home Ichigo stopped due to a lot of police cars and fire trucks in the road. There was a fire in an apartment complex it looked like. He pushed his way through the crowd to see it was Inoue's apartment. "Inoue!" he yelled as he pushed his way through faster. "Let me through—that's my friend's apartment!" Ichigo yelled as a cop held him back.

"Calm down kid. There is no one inside. It just burst into flames out of nowhere after some explosions" the cop said. Ichigo stared in horror at the damage, not just the fire but half the building was blown away. More specifically, Inoue's apartment was gone altogether, like the explosion came from there.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo yelled, seeing his friend behind the tape in the back of an ambulance. He ran past the cop, going under the tape and running up to her quickly. "What happened Tatsuki?" he asked. She weakly opened her eyes looking at him. "S…save…Inoue…I...Ichigo...they took her…" Tatsuki said before passing back out. The words she spoke slammed him harder than anything he had felt in a long time.

Ichigo ran from the scene quickly, rushing back toward the warehouse. At the same time, Ishida and Chad—both injured—were being treated at Urahara's shop. "I know already…I'm sorry I was too late to help. By the time I noticed the Garganta, they already had Inoue-san" Urahara said to them both. "Does Kurosaki-san know?" Urahara asked. They both shook their heads in response. "Good, then we have a few days to prepare…" Urahara said.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU ALL THINK! YOU NEED TO PUSH IT NOW! What's the point of living if I let the one person I want to keep safe die?" Ichigo screamed at the Vizards. All of them remained silent during his outburst. "Are you sure? If this fails you will die…and Inoue's fate will be grim at best" Lisa said. Ichigo nodded. "I'll save her no matter what. I know Ishida and Chad are going to go after her…it's my fault. I just gave up on my powers knowing they all had their powers. Still—I HAVE TO SAVE THEM!" Ichigo yelled.


	4. Motive

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything to do with it. Please don't sue me I am not worth much.

Authors notes: Ok chapter 4, left it with a decent cliffhanger I thought. Still searching for beta got a couple of messages for the job but none are in the time frame I am posting at. After all I got a few of you hooked it would be rude of me not to give daily chapters cause my Beta is slow. Read Review tell me what you think. Also make sure to shot out any suggestions. Ty

Responses to reviews:

Himelove22- Yes Trivon was the one who took her sorry for the lack of explanation.

Nypsy- your question will be answered in this chapter.

Chapter 4: Apology

In the open desert of Hucco Mundo a Garganta opened. But instead of hollows two human jumped down, landing in the barren waste land looking around. It was Chad and Ishida they had come for Inoue.

"I was expecting a building or something like last time…..be alert Chad." Ishida said, Chad nodding in response, even tho they were in the open desert they could see the crumbling remains of Las Noches in the distance.

They both were now running through the desert toward the destroyed fortress. "Was it this far last time?" Ishida asked, Chad remained silent for a few seconds. "We had Bawabawa last time." Chad said as Ishida sighed.

"looks like some trash managed to leak into here doesn't it….Trivon?" A Arrancar that looked similar to Trivon asked. Trivon was standing a little behind him to the right. "Do not under estimate your foes Galbiron…it's the last time I'll tell you." Trivon said coldly. "Why did you bring that girl here Trivon?" Galbiron asked. "She is needed for our plan….plus taking her like I did might provoke an interesting person to come…" Trivon said coldly.

"What about that washed up Espada that's been around….rumor is he is after her too." Galbiron said. "We only need to focus on finishing the ritual to open hells gate. Once we retrieve master Ulquiorra that nosey Grimmjow will be nothing." Trivon spoke.

Back in the human world Ichigo was standing in the middle of the warehouse. All the Vizards were around him in a circle formation. "Unlike last time Ichigo we won't have to restrain you. If this fails you will die and become a REAL hollow after that there is no helping you, we will have to kill you." Shinji said, Ichigo only nodded.

"Once we start you'll be thrown into your inner world, hollowfication takes 3 hours to complete. If it completes you die. When you fused with your Zanpakuto it didn't die it went into a deep sleep to recover. That's why you lost your powers. Your father was the same way that's why you never saw him with Shinigami powers until recently. Because they were asleep. Its our hope you can wake your hollow AND Zangetsu if you do….your powers will restore and your hollow will reject the hollowfication. The only reason we are using hollowfication cause it's the only way to push you into your inner world." Hachigen explained.

After a moment Ichigo falls to the ground. "It starts….good luck Ichigo….if you fail Inoue dies…" Hachigen spoke.

Ichigo opened his eyes, he was floating in water. As soon as he realized this he began to struggle and swim upward but there was no sign of a surface. He stopped and calmed himself, remembering last time he came he was in a underwater Karakura town and was able to breathe. After calming he took in a breath to realize he could breathe. Only difference this time was that instead of skyscrapers or a small Karakura town it was just endless water. Hardly any light as well, it made since, Zangetsu always said when he was depressed his inner world flooded. After 17 months of rain it would look like this.

He was in his normal street clothes, but this time he had a chain of fate coming from his chest and it was cut as well. Did this mean he was dead? He noticed the chain was eating away at itself slowly. He had to find Zangetsu quickly.

Back in Hucco Mundo Chad and Ishida were finally closing in on the ruins of Las Noches. "Well well it isn't every day we get quests!" A voice yelled, causing Chad and Ishida to stop in their tracks looking around. "How rude of me to engage in conversation without introducing myself." The figure said blasting up from under the sand. It was a Arrancar like Trivon but A LOT bigger. It was twice the size Yammy was.

"I am Leventer, Guardian of the entrance to Las Noches. I know why you are both here and I am sorry to say I have to slaughter you both for even trying…..Aizen-Sama's pet now belongs to us. We will need her to activate Aizen-Sama's back up plan…" Leventer spoke out, both Ishida and Chad's eyes widened at what was just said. "You mean you're going to use Inoue to get that bastard back?" Ishida yelled quickly aiming up his bow firing a volley of arrows toward the Arrancar.

Leventer quickly dodged the arrows with Sonido, coming up behind Ishida without warning, his Zanpakuto already drawn. "EL DIRECTO!" Chad yelled throwing his red and black fist toward the surprised Leventer. Luckily Leventer used his Zanpakuto to block the energy wave that followed the powerful punch, but the energy threw him backwards away from both his and Ishida.

When Leventer came to a sliding stop he noticed Ishida was gone. Using his Hirenkyaku Ishida was now above the Arrancar. "Sorry but we don't have time to go easy on you…forgive our tactics but we can't allow you to hurt our friend….Goodbye" Ishida said as he pulled back on his bow, powering one of his most powerful techniques. "Licht Regen!" He yelled launching the powerful volley of arrows down onto Leventer. Leventer screamed out as the arrows pierced through him, destroying him completely, when the technique was finished nothing remained of the once Arrancar.

Inoue looked up while in her cell. She felt Ishida and Chad's reiatsu during they're fight. "This doesn't involve them! Let them go please." Inoue pleaded with her captures. "No can do they pissed Trivon off….plus they just killed one of ours, no way they're getting away now." Inoue looked to the side, feeling helpless just like last time, just waiting to be saved by Ichigo. The thought of him made her calm a bit but then the realization that Ichigo wouldn't be coming this time hit again.

"Once the Garganta is ready Trivon and a few people will go into the world of the living and Kill Ichigo Kurosaki for good measure then we can start the process to open hells gate. Remember what we told you, you refuse to heal Master Ulquiorra we will kill EVERYONE in that town…." The Arrancar that was guarding her spoke. "How do I know you won't just kill them after anyway?" Inoue asked.

"You'll just have to truth us…"The Arrancar said with a laugh. "Bryuia stop playing with the prisoner…" Galbiron spoke. "get her ready. These humans aren't as weak as we thought they got rid of Leventer without really trying, we are moving to the world of the living. Our agents there cannot find Ichigo Kurosaki so we are just going to go ahead with the ritual for hells gate." Galbiron said again and Bryuia nodded turning to Inoue.

"let's go…." Before he could grab her tho a light blue sped by them both, a few slashing sounds were heard before they both hit the ground. "Tch..Pathetic, don't go touching my prey…" a cold familiar voice spoke, Inoue stared in horror at the figure in front of her.

"Grimmjow? I thought….why did you do that?" Inoue asked scared, backing up in my cell. "Teh… I'm not with these band of clowns…Me and Tier just want Hucco Mundo to be left as is…but if these rejects bring Ulquiorra that'll mean the Shinigami will come and wipe everything out….not that I am scared of anything. I only want to fight one person and it just so happens you have the power to heal me so I can…!" Grimmjow spoke with that normal smirk on his face.


	5. Death Sentence

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything to do with it. Please don't sue me I am not worth much.

Authors notes: Took my time with this one, was going to go one way with the plot but decided it was moving to quick so I re did this chapter. Sorry for the delay. Still in search of beta for future chapters, am getting help for past ones so keep an eye out for redone chapters. Thank you all and read and review.

Chapter 5: Death Sentence

"Dammit how am I going to find Old man Zangetsu and my stupid hollow in this?" Ichigo yelled in frustration. He looked down at his chain, his eyes widening. "This can't be it….I can't die here…" Ichigo said to himself, balling his fists. "DAMMIT!" Ichigo yelled out holding his head, The chain only had 3 links left which ment maybe 45 seconds before the chain of fate fully dissolved. "Inoue…I have to protect her…I can't die….I CAN'T DIE!" Ichigo yelled out, right as the final chain link was about to dissolve, a long black sword rammed through the chain and through him, impaling him.

"Jeez to think this loud mouth woke us up…" He heard his hollow say, he looked up to see Old man Zangetsu and his hallow standing side by side. "Well what are you waiting for King…we have to go save the Queen." His hallow said with a snicker.

"Why do you want to fight Kurosaki-Kun…." Inoue said lightly, her and Grimmjow were now out of Las Noches in the open desert. "Listen I am not some hero if you don't heal me I'll just tear you to shreds! I don't give a damn what happens to you or the human world. I want to finish my fight with Kurosaki that's it!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Grimmjow cut it out….we have to move…" A blonde Arrancar spoke making her way toward them both, after a moment it was revealed to be Tier. "Do not mistake us as allies, we just have a common goal human….the enemy of my enemy is my friend…." Tier spoke as she moved past the two, Grimmjow shoved his hands into his pockets and moved up next to Tier. "Once my girls get back with your two friends I'll open a Garganta and send all 3 of you home….Once you get there it's the Shinigami's job to make sure they don't resurrect Ulquiorra." Tier said to Inoue. "But I do ask you heal Grimmjow…..He never fully heals from his fight with your Kurosaki Ichigo…." Tier spoke.

Inoue nodded and put her hands up to Grimmjow. "Sōten Kisshun I reject." Inoue spoke as the healing shield came out and around Grimmjow. After about 5 minutes he was fully heals, it was around that time that Tier's 3 female Arrancar companions returned to them with Ishida and Chad behind them. "Harribel-Sama we brought the humans you asked for…." Rose spoke out. She being one of the 3 females devoted to Tier.

"Inoue are you ok?" Ishida asked, She smiled and nodded in response. "Believe it or not….Grimmjow saved me from them…." Inoue said, Ishida and Chad's eyes going wide. They felt a large Reiatsu serge and turned to see the Garganta opening behind them. "Go now…before they come for her." Tier spoke, they only nodded in response and moved through and headed back to the world of the living.

"Inoue Orihime…..You are under arrest for the charge of helping criminals of Soul Society…." Was the greeting the 3 got when they arrived back in the human world. As soon as they exited the Garganta they were surrounded by Shinigami from the 11th squad. "You can't be serious they kidnapped her!" Ishida yelled out taking a fighting stance his bow appearing, Chad transformed his right arm as a show they were not giving Inoue up without a fight.

"We have proof of her healing a wanted criminal….Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez….." Ikkaku spoke. "Chad, Ishida….Relax I'll go with them and prove I am not a traitor…." Inoue said as she moved toward the Senkai gate with a few of the Shinigami, dispersing into it. "I honestly don't want to believe it but I know what I saw…." Ikkaku spoke as him and the rest of the Shinigami followed behind after. "I don't like this….It feels like we are being set up Chad…." Ishida spoke, Chad only nodded in response.

A day or so had passed and Inoue was standing in front of the captains and captain commander in soul society. "Inoue Orihime… your willingly helping to heal a Espada leaves us with no choice….you will be returned to the human world…after we strip your powers from you…" The captain commander spoke.

The captains had been taken aback by the rash choice from they're Captain Commander. "Sir taking her powers is like taking her life force. Its not like when you strip a Shinigami of its powers. Do this to her and she may very well die. Even if she lives she won't live for long…" Ukitake said openly. "Silence! My decision has been made! Take the prisoner from my sight and tell the Kido corps to prepare to drain the prisoners power…And lock down the Soul Society. The rules are absolute anyone who thinks of going against this choice will face death." With his last comment even Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes went slightly wide. None of them could believe what they were hearing.

"This is bullshit!" Renji yelled slamming his fist down into the table. Currently him Rangiku and Rukia were sitting in the courtyard of the 6th divisions barracks. "We can't let them do this to Inoue! If not for her Ichigo and the other humans Aizen would have won the winter war….What is that old geezer thinking!" Rangiku spoke, obviously just as frustrated as Renji was. "But what can we do…." Rukia said, sadness showing on her face. With her last comment all 3 were quite unsure of what they should do.

"Tch to hell with this! I will do just what Ichigo would do. I am going to storm in there and get Inoue out!" Renji said standing up, both women looking to him. Don't be rash Renji! You'll be killed!" Rukia said.

"I can't let her die!" Renji yelled out to them as they both were confused at how Renji was acting. Sure they wanted to make sure they're friend remained safe to but Renji was way more upset then either of them with it and was even about to go against the Captain commander to save Inoue. "What has gotten into you Renji?" Rukia asked.

"Inoue is important to Ichigo…like you are to me Rukia…when you were sentenced to die he went against everything o save you…I owe him, I have to save Inoue." Renji spoke. "We all owe Ichigo" Ikkaku said walking up to the trio. "We surely would have met our end many times if not for her healing power…it would be eternally disgraceful for members of the 11th division to turn they're back on someone we are indebted to." Yumichika said walking slightly behind Ikkaku.

"We have to get word out to the human world to….I know Ichigo has no powers but Ishida and Chad would want to help." Renji said to the others. "Leave that to me I can get word there for sure." Rangiku said with a wink.

"Kurosaki-kun…' Inoue said to herself in her cell. So much had happened to her in the last few days she was so confused. She was in the same cell Rukia was in to suppress her abilities. Her school outfit was all raggy from the events of the past few days and she just wanted to go home.

Night had fallen. Soul Society was quite as usual. As promised Rangiku was trying to get word to the living world. "I'll go distract them…" Rangiku said to someone in the shadows, with that Rangiku stood her Zanpakuto at her side and moved out o the senkai gate. "Rangiku….Don't even try it…" A voice said, her eyes going wide, she quickly grabbed the hilt of her Zanpakuto. "Captain Hitsugaya?" Rangiku said loudly. "Kira you come out to….neither of you need to do this." The white haired captain spoke softly as always.

"But Captain! Inoue is our friend we have to get her help!" she yelled as a annoyed face came to Hitsugaya's face. "You moron I know that! I already sent word myself with the help of Captain Ukitake. Something is wrong and this time I am not willing to sacrifice a comrade on mere orders…." Rangiku jumped up wrapping her arms around her captain hugging him tightly. Thus causing Hitsugaya's face to go right into her large chest. "Matsumoto let me go.."

"Troubling indeed….to think they would order to have Inoue executed over this…" Urahara spoke his face hidden behind the fan. "So what are we going to do…" Chad said to the group. They all sat in silent for a moment. It was then that the store to the shop burst open and a blooded Shinji limped inside. "Shinji?" Ishida said standing quickly. The group moved over to help him in. "We….received word….of Inoue-san…Ichigo snapped…forced us to open a gate.." Shinji spoke weakly.

"Kurosaki? What do you mean how could he do this to you with no powers?" Ishida asked. "We..have been training him…to regain his powers…since the incident with the Arrancar were…Inoue-san got hurt.." Ishida slammed his fist onto the table. "Dammit he is going to get himself killed charging head on into the Soul Society." Ishida said.

"I'm not worried….about Ichigo….I am worried….he is going to destroy….the soul society to get Inoue….back…his power its tremendous…he beat all us down with ease and…he was not even…in his Bankai….him and his hollow…they are working together more…then one suppressing the other…" Shinji said with a cringe, his wounds were no were near fatal Ichigo would NEVER kill them but he was upset and he HAD to get to Inoue.


	6. Deception

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything to do with it. Please don't sue me I am not worth much.

Authors notes: A lot of action in this one, I did my best to make the fights detailed, sorry for all the none stop action I promise with the finish of chapter 7 things will slow a little bit. Again read review and still looking for that beta….guess finding one isn't easy lol

Chapter 6: Deception

"_King you got to let me out if they are too much for you__." _His hollow said to him as he was running though the Dangai. "No way I know your lending me a lot of power but if I let you out you could harm Orihime." Ichigo said speaking to his hollow. _"__Like hell! I'd never hurt the queen! Just kill everyone around her.__" _His hollow said with a smirk. "Why do you keep calling her queen anyway." He asked, this only left the hollow to smirk. _"__Moron it's obvious, you're the King of this world. And she being your women she's the queen."_Ichigo almost stumbled as he ran hearing that. "She is not my women she is just my friend you moron!"

_"__Oh please come on King we are the same person I know how you feel for her stop lying to yourself!"_The hollow yelled. "Just shut up we are almost there I need to concentrate." And with that Ichigo rose Zangetsu gripping it tightly. "Getsuga…..TENSHOU!" Ichigo yelled slicing downward at the gate in front of him, luckily the cleaner was not around yet so he was able to use his Zanpakuto.

A loud explosion roared through Soul Society as the large gate to the human word was blasted wide open. "What the hell?" Hitsugaya said looking to the gate him and Rangiku were near. "Intruder!" One of the guards yelled as Ichigo came to a landing, Zangetsu rested on his shoulder. "Toshiro….I'm taking Inoue with me….don't try and stop me…" Ichigo said coldly. "Kurosaki…..how in the hell…." Rangiku said almost speechless staring at his new Shinigami form.

Without answering the two Ichigo faded from they're sight, flash stepping away to the one place he figured they would be holding Inoue. His plan was not to fight but to get Inoue and run he held no desire to fight his friends but he would if they tried to stop him.

Then it happened. Seireitei woke up from the loud alarms that began to blaze. "Intruder has broken in. All captains report to were the prisoner is being held." The alarm spoke. "Tch…knew this was going to easy…." Ichigo said to himself as he flash stepped through Seireitei. "Who is it?" Ukitake asked as he meet up with the other captains who were mostly all now standing in front of the prison area where Inoue was staying. "This is wrong….we shouldn't fight him to stop him…" Hitsugaya said, the others turning to him. "Against who? You know who it is?" Byakuya asked.

"Its…" He was cut off with the thick presence of a terrifying spiritual pressure. "I am taking Inoue with me….Get out of my way…." Ichigo said landing in front of all the captains, his eyes narrowed and determined. "Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ukitake said shocked. "Do you honestly think you can take on all the captains of the Gotei 13 Kurosaki Ichigo…." Byakuya said his eyes narrowed on Ichigo.

"Getsuga….." Ichigo said as he rose Zangetsu above him, blue swirling energy spiraling around his body, it being so think it was cracking the ground under him. All the captains were shocked at his immense spiritual pressure. "he is not holding back move away!" Ukitake said, he drew his Zanpakuto Sōgyo no Kotowari, quickly going into its Shikai form preparing to redirect Ichigo's attack. "Tenshou!" All the spirit energy around Ichigo blasted forward toward the captains. Quickly Ukitake rose his Zanpakuto to absorb it. He did of course but as he was absorbing and it was about to refire it back another wave came at hime. "A double Getsuga Tenshou?" Ukitake yelled. He could not absorb another attack before he fired the last.

He flash stepped away from the second attack as it barreled into the building Inoue was in, blowing to doors wide open. This startling Inoue from her sleep. "What is happening…" She said as she moved to the window. Only shock came over her at the site of what she saw. Her Kurosaki-kun fighting against the captains. "Kurosaki we will not allow you to barge into Seireitei the way you do and think you may do as you please….." Byakuya spoke flash stepping toward him from one side as Ukitake came from the other firing the absorbed Getsuga Tenshou back at him. Ichigo watched Byakuya's movements easily waiting for the right second. As Byakuya came in front of him he faded from sight.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled from above Byakuya. Byakuya's eyes widening at the sheer speed and power Ichigo had obtained. He quickly flash stepped away from both the redirected attack from Ukitake and Ichigo's attack, appearing down on the ground with the other captains. "I'm taking Inoue with me…..There is nothing any of you can do to stop me…I don't want to fight you all but I will if you will not stand down…" Ichigo said to them all.

"Ichigo why this, you can't possible hope to beat us all alone do you?" Ukitake said. It pained all the captains to face Ichigo like this. He was the hero of the winter war, the one who had saved both worlds from certain doom. Yet buy some sick twist of fate he was now they're enemy. "I failed…to protect her twice already…..I will not fail a third time. I will fight you all with every breath in my body, If you want me to stop they're only two options…walk away and give me Inoue….or kill me." The last part of his statement.

"Very well….Kurosaki Ichigo….I will not question your pride….but I cannot toss mine aside either…..Scatter…Senbonzakura." Byakuya spoke as he rose his Zanpakuto. His sword faded into thousands of little pink petals, the petals flying toward Ichigo at a fast rate. "Sit upon the frozen heavens….HYORINMARU!" Hitsugaya yelled slicing his sword up toward Ichigo, the large Ice dragon coming fourth and flying at him.

Ichigo flash stepped to avoid Byakuya's attack, coming to a skidding stop only to turn and see the ice dragon coming for him. "No Kurosaki-Kun!" Inoue yelled, after overcoming her shock she had moved outside thanks to the hole Ichigo made, of course her hairpins were taken away from her so she could not call her powers to protect him. "Roar Zabimaru!" Renji yelled, the large sword coming in front of Ichigo shattering the ice dragon. A few guards from the prison had made they're way to the area to get Inoue and move her to a new spot. "Inoue!" Ichigo yelled, he flash stepped away and toward her but Byakuya's petals fly right toward him.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia yelled. A large pillar of ice coming in front of the petals blocking them. Rukia appearing beside Ichigo. "My my my….this is turning out to be quite the surprise…our own lieutenants are against us…" Kyoraku spoke. He turned to look at Inoue. "I don't like the idea of holding the damsel hostage…makes me feel like the villain here." He said. "El Directo!" Chad yelled as he came in front of Inoue a white wave of energy blasting into the few guards coming to get her.

"Everyone…." Ichigo said watching his friends get involved in the battle, his eyes a little wide. "You really didn't think we just sit around did you Kurosaki…" Ishida said to him from behind him. "Let's get Inoue and go home…." Ishida said, Ichigo nodding.

"That's enough!" A overwhelming voice yelled. "Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki, and Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo…as well as you two humans….I declare you traitors to the Soul Society for your actions here to today." Yamamoto said to the group. "Captains….take Inoue to the chamber for the ceremony to remove her powers….I will deal with these traitors…" Yamamoto said.

"Like hell….!" Ichigo yelled, flash stepping away and in front if Inoue, Zangetsu ready in front of him. The captains all readied they're Zanpakuto's. "HOLD IT!" Rangiku yelled. "Wait Captain!" She yelled running up and standing in front of Ichigo and Inoue. "Orders….from central 46….I went to dispute they're ruling on Inoue-Chan…They gave no orders to capture OR strip Inoue of her powers….they're orders are to capture and detains….Captain Yamamoto…." Rangiku said, this causing everyone's eyes to go wide.

"Damn old geezers..and here I thought I could finish this without being caught…." Yamamoto said with a snicker. "Guess there is no use in hiding anymore." There was a flash around Yamamoto, as it died down a different figure was standing there….It was Trivon.

"A imposter?" Ukitake said with surprise. "Trivon…." Inoue said backing up slightly. "Inoue...time to go back to Hucco Mundo…" Trivon said landing and walking toward her. "Inoue you know him…?" Ichigo asked, Inoue nodded with fear in her eyes. "He was the one….who attacked us that day…." Inoue said, Ichigo's eyes blazed with anger as he looked back at Trivon. "You bastard….I WON'T LET YOU NEAR INOUE!" Ichigo yelled rushing Trivon.

"Like you can stop me….boy" Trivon said catching Ichigo's blade with his hand, with that he rose his Zanpakuto and sliced down into Ichigo, blood spaying from the large slice that went from his shoulder to his waist. Ichigo's eyes going wide with the hit, Trivon quickly spun and kicked Ichigo in the back sending him flying off the bridge they were on that lead to the prison.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue screamed rushing to the bridge watching him fall. Ishida caught him landing on the ground below setting him down. Glaring back up at Trivon. If he could do that to Ichigo…they were no match for him.


	7. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything to do with it. Please don't sue me I am not worth much.

Authors notes: I have been gone awhile….reviewing my own story I realize I am rushing things much to fast I am going to do my best to slow it down and be better, for those who are waiting on this chapter TY/ New viewers welcome. Either way Enjoy! also if you been reading the manga recently Ichigo's new forms are JUST like the ones he gained in lost shinigami arc, meaning his Shikai and Bankai

Chapter 7: Realization

Inoue's eyes remained wide staring down at her helpless savior. " Kurosaki….kun…" She whispered, flash's going through her mind slowly as she remembered all the pain and hurt he had been through for her in the past.

_"He has gone through so much….just to try and protect me….even now when he FINNALY got a normal life back…..he forced himself back into these kind of fights…" _Inoue thought to herself tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You understand now women…..you belong to us….trying to hide with your friends will only hurt them…" Trivon said staring toward Inoue.

"She belongs…to no one!" Ichigo yelled as he appeared infront of Inoue slicing Zangetsu toward Trivon, Trivon blocked with his hand again. "Is your life really mean that little that you would toss it aside so easy?" Trivon asked staring toward Ichigo.

"I would fight you and whoever else 10 times over for the people I care about. But you made a bad choice you targeted the one person I'll kill to protect…." Ichigo said with venom in his voice. Suddenly the ground around Ichigo broke apart as his spiritual pressure flared out, the blue waves sending strong winds throughout the area, his spirit pressure was choking the lower level Shinigami as well. "Getsuga…..TENSHOU!" Ichigo yelled releasing the power from his Zanpakuto into Trivon, Trivon's eyes going wide as the wave over took him throwing him back.

"Ahhhh!" Trivon yelled being thrown around the ground as the giant wave of blue energy died down, blood seeping from multiple cuts along his body as he looked up wide eyed at Ichigo. "Im….Impossible…." Trivon said drawing his Zanpakuto. "She belongs TO US!" Trivon yelled rushing back at Ichigo. His foot slamming into Ichigo throwing him backwards.

"Chad Ishida get Inoue out of here!" Ichigo yelled to his friends as he used his Zanpakuto to stop himself from sliding back by stabbing it into the ground, looking up toward Trivon eyes narrowed onto him. "But Kurosaki kun….your chest…" Inoue said trying to find an excuse to stay near him. It was her fault he was fighting again her fault he was hurt all because she tried to get away from Hucco Mundo.

"Follow me we can use my family's private senkaimon!" Rukia yelled as Chad picking Inoue up knowing she would not willingly leave Ichigo's side when he was hurt and quickly following Rukia and Renji. As they moved away Garganta all over started to open, Arrancar quickly moving out from them. "I told you girl….your ours I will not allow you to take her away.." Trivon said with a smirk.

"Scatter….Senbonzakura.." right after hearing that Byakuya's Shikai flew toward the Arrancar moving toward his sister. "Nii-san…" Rukia said looking back. Hitsugaya appeared behind Rukia facing the other Arrancar, by the time they noticed it all the captains had blocked the Arrancar from getting to Inoue. "Its our fault you're here….we'll stop them from following you quickly get to the world of the living." Hitsugaya said.

"It seems things are not in our favor…"Trivon spoke calmly watching the captains easily engage his Arrancar's fighting them off. Rukia and her group had already made it away. Trivon's eyes narrowed toward Ichigo. "To think I let you live cause I believed you were no longer a threat….A mistake I am about to correct."

"She's been through enough because of you Arrancar…I won't let you near her anymore, I'll finish this in a instant!" Ichigo said as he quickly rose Zangetsu in front of him with one hand putting his other hand on the forearm holding the large Zanpakuto. "Impossible….your Zanpakuto's spirit as well as your hollows is gone…you can no longer achieve…" Trivon stopped dead at the sudden blast of spiritual pressure coming off the boy. "Ban…KAI!" Ichigo yelled, the blast of power stopping everyone around them. The mass amount of pressure coming from Ichigo was unbelievable.

Rukia stopped right before entering the senkaimon looking back at the cloud of smoke eyes wide feeling Ichigo's power rising more and more. "Kurosaki….Kun…" Inoue said her eyes wide feeling the pressure, to most it would make them feel faint or choked but to her it was warm, and relaxing.

"Tensa Zangetsu…" Ichigo spoke the smoke around him blowing away finally, his Bankai was totally different in a since just like his normal Shinigami form was different, the long black Katana was not just smooth, toward the end it had a few ridges, as well as it being slightly longer.

Ichigo faded from sighting quickly, coming up behind Trivon slashing down with his Zanpakuto, Trivon's eyes wide at the sheer speed he hardly used Sonido to move away in time reappearing a few feet in front of the boy. "You have got quite strong but I know your weakness boy…" Trivon faded from sight completely now, Ichigo felt him moving away but to where? Then Ichigo noticed the Direction he was heading. "Inoue!" Ichigo yelled as he faded from sight as well quickly taking chase.

"Mine…."Trivon said as he appeared behind Chad before they could enter the senkaimon. Ichigo quickly appearing in front of Trivon blocking his blade from slashing Chad. "You coward your fight is with me!" Ichigo yelled anger filling his voice. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled releasing a wave of black energy from his blade while holding Trivon's back, forcing Trivon to Sonido out of the way. Appearing above them.

Ichigo not giving him time to go after his friends again quickly took chase and brought a knee into the Espada's gut throwing him further up into the air. "Get into the senkaimon!" Ichigo yelled down to Rukia and the rest of them. Ichigo turned back to Trivon holding Tensa Zangetsu above his head. "Getsuga Tenshou!" he yelled again letting another wave of black energy rip from his blade toward the still tumbling Trivon. Trivon finally gaining control of his movement looked toward the oncoming attack. He growled gripping his own Zanpakuto.

"Devour they're souls…Rei no shi!" Trivon yelled using his resurreccion. Trivon stood there looking almost the side but without his mask this time, his skin was all white and a hole in the middle of his chest, two blades that run up each arm, using one blade he quickly sliced into the Getsuga Tenshou throwing it to the side like it was nothing.

"A Vasto Lorde…." Rukia said staring up at the now fully human looking Arrancar. "We have to go." Renji said pulling Rukia into the gate, Chad carrying Inoue and Ishida following quickly. Trivon looking down at the gate with a growl. "A minor setback….after I deal with you….Kurosaki Ichigo I will go claim what is mine." Trivon said looking back at Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed the way he kept talking about Inoue had his hollow clawing at the surface to be let out. If this kept up much longer his hollow would break lose. "Over my dead body…" Ichigo growled hold gripping his Zanpakuto with both hands. "Trust me….That will not take long at all, I had hoped to not use my resurreccion but you left me with no choice….However unless I the other one out of hell…..I won't be able to finish Aizen sama's plan…" Trivon said coldly. Right after he faded away with a Sonido coming up next to Ichigo punching toward him.

Ichigo moved his head to the side but the blade hit his face slicing his cheek. Grunting a little he quickly Flash stepped away coming up behind the Espada slashing toward his back. Trivon's eyes narrowing tracking his every movement quickly used one of the blades on his arm to block Ichigo's attack. "Why resist you will not win this fight, the power you had when you fought with Aizen sama is gone. I know more about you then you think…Kurosaki Ichigo." Trivon said with a small smirk. Ichigo's eyes narrowed again.

Trivon jumped back quickly holding both arms out to each side, one hand a yellow ball of energy formed on the other hand a red one, both Cero's. They fired combing in front of Trivon forming a ultra large Orange cero that quickly shot out after combining toward Ichigo. It was not just powerful but fast Ichigo could not move in time and tried to block with his Zanpakuto.

"We have to go back…!" Inoue yelled struggling against Chad's grip as the Senkaimon closed behind them, they were now out back of Urahara's candy shop. "And waste all they're efforts?" Renji said looking back at Inoue who was still struggling. "I don't care I'd rather go with them then they hurt Kurosaki Kun anymore! Its my fault he had to get his powers back its my fault he is forced to fight more I can't just hide!" Inoue yelled finally kicking off of Chad's back only to be blocked by Urahara. "Inoue san I understand your feelings….but going back now will cause more harm then good for Kurosaki san…." Urahara sai in a more serious tone.

Ichigo grunted slowly getting up using his blade to help steady himself, blood was now freely running down his face and his robes where all torn. "That all….you got…" Ichigo said breathing heavily Trivon smirked looking at the wounded boy. "You can hardly stand but you still wish to try and get in my way….is this trash you protect really worth all I am going to do to you boy?" Trivon asked toying with Ichigo.

"How dare you talk about Inoue that way….I won't let you …get near her AGAIN!" Ichigo yelled as he flash stepped out of sight quickly coming up on Trivon's side slashing at him. Trivon easily blocked and quickly grabbed Ichigo by his hair and threw him in the other direction. "A mere human telling me how I should talk. Listen to yourself not only a few weeks ago I could have slit your throat and you would not have seen me coming now you act like we are equals…" Trivon spoke coldly. Ichigo hit the wall of the Kuchiki manor putting cracks all along it, as he hit he had spit up a good amount of blood.

"You think you can just do…what you want because you have the power….I can't stand things like you, all you care about is your own gain and own ambitions and take us humans as ants…..sorry to break it to you….but this ant…killed your leader and I will kill you if you TRY AND GO NEAR INOUE AGAIN!" Ichigo yelled this time his hollow broke out but Ichigo quickly took control pulling his hand over his face, his hollow mask quickly taking form.

Ichigo faded from sight and quickly came up toward Trivon slicing at him. Trivon blocked but the amount of power behind his slice had increased a tremendous amount. "I'll gladly destroy you here before you can touch her again!" Ichigo yelled black swirling waves of energy forming around him and his Zanpakuto. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo screamed throwing the black blast of energy into Trivon throwing him backward, one of is blades now broke and he was bloodied, a Garganta opened behind him and he was quickly swallowed up, Ichigo's mask broke a second after and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell forward.

After collapsing he reverted back to his normal Shinigami form passing out completely, his wounds began to bleed more. Only a moment after Rangiku appeared next to him. With a few other Shinigami, Rangiku picked him up and faded from sight quickly. She reappeared near the captains. Who had of course dispatched the remaining Arrancar. "Captain Unohana!" Unohana turned her head seeing the bleeding Ichigo and moved over to him. "Thank you for brining him to me Rangiku…..what of that Espada?" she asked

"Kurosaki hit him with his hollow power then he retreated into a Garganta." Rangiku said calmly. "Send word to inoue Orihime his wounds are to deep for me to heal, if he is not treated soon he will die." Unohana spoke, not even a second later Hitsugaya was gone heading for the senkaimon.

Inoue was still trying to get past everyone as the senkaimon opened. "Inoue we need you, the battle is over Kurosaki is " he was cut off as she ran into the still open senkaimon behind him, he grunted and quickly followed her.


	8. After Math

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything to do with it. Please don't sue me I am not worth much.

Authors notes: Merry xmas two chapters! This chapter is all about the after math and how Ichigo is dealing with the sudden regain of his powers his feelings for Orihime and him failing to protect her yet again. Hope you all like it TY for the reviews so far and hope they keep coming I am so sorry for taking so long with these two chapters I have been busy but I am not giving up on this story.

Chapter 8: Aftermath

Ichigo grunted slightly feeling a family reiatsu close to him, no not close to him it was covering him. His eyes slowly opened and in front of him was the one he worked so hard to protect. Inoue Orihime. "Inoue…get away…I can't let him get you." Ichigo said not relizing that he had forced the Espada into a retreat.

"It is ok Kurosaki Kun you won you forced him to run away." Inoue said calmly still putting all she had into the shield around him to heal his wounds, they were to the extent that without her he would have died for sure. "I will die….before you are forced back…to that place…" Ichigo said as his eyes closed again passing back out.

Her eyes went wide at what he had said. Her heart starting beating rapidly. Staring down at him not knowing how to take the words he just spoke. She knew he was very protective of his friends but never had she heard him speak like that toward any one of the others. "Rest Kurosaki Kun the fighting is over…" Inoue said the dome continuing to heal his wounds.

It took Inoue about 4 more hours to complete the healing on him. After she was finished the others had arrived back into Soul Society. "What does this mean now….Trivon escaped and Ichigo was badly injured as well…..We cannot assume this is the end…." Ishida spoke sitting with Inoue Chad Renji and Rukia just outside the room in squad 4 where they had allow Ichigo to recover.

Ichigo was now in his inner world when he woke, his eyes opening slowly. "King you screwed up cause you broke our deal!" His hollow screamed right away. "Shut up your annoying…..why am I here?" Ichigo asked this time looking to Zangetsu. "Ichigo…as much as I hate to admit it you never called for him even when you were about to lose…" Zangetsu spoke. "How can I call for you? Last time you came out you almost killed Ishida!" Ichigo yelled getting up from his laying position.

"he is right Shiro…" Zangetsu said looking to his hollow. "Shiro? "Ichigo asked. "Tch I don't like it but the old man here says cause I am mostly white he is going to call me Shiro from now on…" his hollow said as Ichigo laughed a little at him. "Well if it annoys you I am on board "Shiro"!" Ichigo yelled toward his hollow taunting him. "This coming from the bastard that's so stubborn you almost put the queen in danger!" Shiro yelled back at Ichigo.

"I cannot let you out until we make a deal! You have to control yourself in battle you just attack anyone except Inoue and I cannot allow that!" Ichigo yelled as Shiro growled in return. "We share feelings you moron, only reason I care about her is because YOU care about her but this entire time you refuse to act on those feelings. Even when we first got her back from Hucco Mundo you refused to tell her how you felt even tho we might die!" Shiro yelled

"She's my friend I won't ruin that! Tch the hell you know your only a hollow I am outta here!" Ichigo yelled snapping himself out of his inner world, a second later his eyes snapped open in the human world and he snapped up into a sitting position looking around. "Where…?" He asked as he looked to the door near him seeing it slide open as Inoue and his friends pooled into the room. "Kurosaki Kun your awake…" She said staring at him from a kneeling position.

"You ok Inoue?" he asked looking to her only concern laced in his eyes. The look in his eyes made her heart flutter. After all he had just been through his first thoughts were her safety. She could only smile and nod at him. "Thanks to you Kurosaki kun…." She said shyly looking down at him. "Hate to disturb you two but the Senkaimon is ready, We have our own work to do here its safe for you all to head home for now. We will be sending a team to be stationed in Karakura town till this blows over. " Rukia said after a few moments both of them nodded in response.

A few days had passed. Inoue had noticed that Ichigo had not come back to school yet. She had not seen them since they came home and went their separate ways. He had walked her home that night to find Shinji waiting at her home for him. Ichigo had said his good byes and left with Shinji to get his body.

"More!" Ichigo yelled hardly standing in the Vizards training ground, the others where either passed out or just like him hardly standing. "Enough Ichigo….We need to rest as do you…" Shinji said out of breath in front of him his Zanpakuto drawn. "Go home rest relax you need to let your human body adjust to your growth from your Shinigami form or it'll be painful." Shinji said. Ichigo was sighed breathing heavily. He turned leaving the training ground in they're warehouse.

"How can I go home….these a Espada mad man on the loose and he wants Inoue I can't let my guard down or they'll get her again….I've already caused her so much pain due to my weakness and failing to keep my promise." Ichigo said to himself walking down the streets of Karakura. "Staying up for days on end won't help her either Kurosaki…" A voice said as Ichigo looked up seeing Ishida standing on a rooftop above him. "Tch….what do you want…" He asked looking away.

"Personally I could care less what you do but your making Inoue upset by going missing like you have since we have got back. You should try and consider other people's feelings once and awhile Kurosaki." Ishida said as he pushed his glasses up from his nose looking down at him. "To hell with you…" Ichigo said walking away from Ishida. "Your hurting her…" Ishida said. "Then again what do you ca" Ishida was not able to finish the sentence as Ichigo slammed his fist into the Quincy's face. 'Shut your damn mouth!" Ichigo yelled watching his friend tumble backward on the roof before flash stepping away. Yes him and Ichigo never saw eye to eye and they always argued but he was worried about the orange haired Shinigami's behavior and this last action only made him more concerned.

It was around 8 PM that evening now. Inoue was at home just finishing her dinner, curry with red bean paste when someone knocked on her door. Inoue looked up feeling a familiar reiatsu behind the door and quickly answered it seeing Karin Kurosaki standing there. "Karin-Chan is everything ok?" Inoue asked. "I came to ask you if you have seen Ichi-nii" Karin asked. Inoue's eyes went wide a little. "He is not at home? He hasn't been coming to school I figured he was sick." Inoue said with worry in her voice.

"I sensed him getting his powers back about a week ago, since then he has not come home….Yuzu stays up most the night waiting then falls asleep crying…even goat chin is worried about him. Do you know what's going on?" Karin asked. Inoue looked to the side almost right away. "He got his powers back….because I was in trouble….but we got back from soul society 3 days ago. I don't know where he has gone since then." Inoue said.

"How can I protect everyone if I can't get stronger…." Ichigo said looking at his Zanpakuto in his hands sitting atop a building in the middle of Karakura. "You'll find a way you always do Ichigo…" A voice said from next to him as Ichigo looked up seeing Rukia standing there. "Rukia what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked standing up putting Zangetsu onto his back. "I am part of the team sent here….and also I came here to slap some sense into you. You have any idea how worried everyone is over you?" Rukia asked glaring at him now.

"I'm not in the mood Rukia….I am sorry I am worrying everyone but I need to get stronger….They almost got Inoue again I can't allow it to happen a 3rd time…this is twice I failed my promise….I refuse to let it happen again…" Ichigo said as he looked away from her, a serious yet caring look on his face. Rukia stared at him for a moment then smirked. "I get it….you like her don't you." She said. Ichigo almost fell over at her words as he looks at her. "W..w…what do you mean? Its nothing like that she's my friend! I promised I'd protect her and I haven't been!" Ichigo half yelled half stuttered. "Just tell her how you feel moron…" Rukia said as Ichigo looked away his mood changing again quickly as he stood.

"I have no right to tell her anything like that when I can't even protect her." He said as he flash stepped away moving away from Rukia quickly. She reached her arm out right as he flash stepped away from her. "You went to hell and back for that girl…you have more right than anyone….idiot…" Rukia said as she turned in the other direction heading back toward the Kurosaki residents.

Ichigo stopped once he realized she was not following his. He slammed his fist into the wall. He was so confused at the moment, he was so used to just fighting and that's all. Yet after the winter war these new feelings began to flow up within him for Inoue and he did his best to keep them in check. Now with her in danger again and him failing again to protect her the feelings where spiraling out of control. He had shut most of his emotions off when his mother died. Yea he still had fun and socialized with a tight group of friends but he was never open with affection after losing the center of his world.

Some where in the back of his head he felt as long as he never voiced his feelings she stay alive. All though after tonight he was not sure. Meanwhile Rukia was back in her gegai coming up to the Kurosaki residents. She stopped seeing Inoue and Karin walking up to the hose from the other direction. "Rukia-chan?" Inoue asked slightly smiling. "Inoue what are you doing out here this late?" She asked as Karin stepped forward. "we were looking for my brother have you seen him?" Karin asked with almost a puppy dog face. Yea she normally hid her emotions but she was worried about her brother at the moment so she didn't care to try and hide it.

"I tried to talk to him but he brushed me off and flash stepped away…he just needs time he is upset…" Rukia said as Inoue look turned from happy to see her friend to full out concern. "Where was he? Maybe I can go look and try and talk to him?" Inoue asked as Rukia looked at her with a half smile.

Ichigo was now meditating on top a building. Forcing himself into his inner world to fight with is hollow. "The hell is this about King?" Shiro said slashing back at Ichigo quickly. "I need to get stronger. Fighting in here also increases my power. I need to get stronger!" Ichigo yelled flying at his hollow once more this time Zangetsu flew in front of Shiro blocking Ichigo's attack throwing him backwards. "Ichigo return home rest…..pushing yourself to the point of exhaustion will not help anyone." Zangetsu said as Ichigo held his head. "Stop treating me like I am a baby! I need to get stronger why won't anyone understand? I can't lose her like I lost my mother! "Ichigo screamed.

"Power alone cannot always protect her!" Zangetsu yelled back, it was the first time the old man had ever raised his voice to Ichigo. "I have always been by your side Ichigo and I always will be by your side. But this self destructive behavior HAS to stop!" Zangetsu yelled once more. Ichigo held his head. Was he really breaking down? What were these emotions he felt? He looked up eyes narrowed. "Bankai!"

Inoue Rukia and Karin looked in the direction Ichigo's spirit pressure was coming from, it just blasted through the roof. All their eyes wide. "What's going on?" Isshin said moving outside sensing his sons powerful spirit energy fluctuating. "Ichigo…" Inoue said, for the first time speaking his given name out loud, The spirit energy she felt from him was one of hurt and sadness. She quickly turned and ran from them heading toward him. "oi Inoue!" Rukia said watching her run after her, about to go after her but Isshin put his hand on her shoulder. "This is something she must do alone..." Rukia stared up at the normally immature man, surprised at how mature and calm he was acting.

"I'm starting to like this new side of you King!" Shiro yelled blasting toward him slashing his version of Tensa Zangetsu at him. Ichigo ducked and come up with his own slash. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled. The black wave of energy caught Shiro off guard and blew him up into the air. Zangetsu himself blasted at Ichigo from the side now slashing at him. Ichigo quickly blocked and pushed Zangetsu back with sheer force. "Ichigo get your emotions in check!" Zangetsu yelled' Nah leave him like this old man I like it, its more KING LIKE!" Shiro yelled slamming his foot into Ichigo's side sending the orange hair Shinigami through several buildings in his inner world.

Inoue arrived at the building Ichigo was on, only to see a Garganta opening above, he was attracting high level hollow toward him. "Ichigo kun…" She said to herself and moved into the building. Back in his inner world Ichigo reached above is head pulling down his mask over his face. Shiro laughed. "using my own power against me king?" Ichigo didn't respond only flew at him slashing rapidly at him, Shiro quickly blocked each slash. "Wait….king I feel…" Shiro was interrupted as Ichigo faded from his inner world. Inoue had gotten to the roof wand was currently using her shield to block to hollows from reaching him. Her Reiatsu was growing weak, she fell to one knee next to Ichigo looking over to him. I won't let them….hurt Kurosaki kun…" She said right as Ichigo had opened his eyes. "Not again!" Ichigo screamed as he rose Tensa Zangetsu above his head slashing up through her shield into the hollows. Destroying them.

:Inoue looked at him he looked so worn out, he was in Bankai, his robes where fully intact yet his eyes looked so drained. Had he been pushing himself this entire time she wondered staring at the Orange haired Shinigami that had captured her heart long ago. "Kurosaki Kun….are you ok?" right as she finished her sentence he dropped his blade and wrapped both arms around her tightly. "I can't…..lose you…" He said almost in a whisper. Her eyes wide from the words he spoke, she smiled slightly and slowly brought both arms up and held him in return. "You won't…." as soon as she said that his Bankai faded and he slumped against her knocked out. But this time there was a slight smile on his face which put Inoue at ease. And gave her hope that the boy she has loved for so long maybe did have feelings for her as well.


	9. Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything to do with it. Please don't sue me I am not worth much.

Authors notes: Thrown together but I hope you all like it. This is half lovey dove have action with a little surprise toward the end. Hope ou all enjoy read review give me suggestions I am open to anything really. Still looking for a beta although Nypsy thank you for reviewing my older chapters I look forward to see what you came up with in them.

Chapter 9: Confession

It had been two full days since Ichigo had passed out. Once he returned to his body he went through the stages of spiritual recovery rapidly fast. It couldn't be helped since it was the first time getting into his body since getting his powers back.

"Uhhh."

Ichigo grunted lightly as he began to pen his eyes looking around, last thing he remembered was destroying the hollows near Inoue and confessing he couldn't survive without her. He began to slowly sit up and look around, he was in his room back in his human body and Shinji was right it hurt like hell going through spiritual recovery in his human body.

He quickly noticed Inoue sitting at his desk a tray of food in front of her but her head was resting on the desk, she was asleep. He blinked a few times and began to rise from him bed, once he tried to stand he stumbled and crashed into the ground, pain racking through his entire body. The slam woke Inoue up.

"Kurosaki-Kun?" She gasped seeing him on the floor in pain. She moved over to him quickly kneeling next to him.

"You shouldn't be out of bed Kurosaki-Kun your body needs to adjust to having spirit pressure again." After a few moments the pain died down, Ichigo was breathing heavily but was able to slowly stand up with Inoue helping him of course.

"What time is it? How long was I out?"Ichigo asked, Inoue helped him to his bed where he sat down well more fell onto his bed and was able to stay sitting. He looked behind him noticing it was very dark and quite outside so it had to be late.

"It has been 2 days Kurosaki-kun. It is 9 at night." Inoue said answering his question, he looked at her eyes a little wide. "How come you are here so lat Inoue?" Ichigo asked her, a small blush creeping onto her face. "Your father refused to let me stay alone at my house knowing they are still after me….he also thought it would be good if I was here when you woke….I'm sorry"

"Don't be I'm glad you're here….if I woke up I most likely would have came to see you anyway….I'm sorry about before.." Ichigo said Inoue just staring at him slightly wide eyes, her heart beating faster and faster as the conversation went on.

"It's ok Kurosaki-kun, I should be the one apologizing to you. "She sniffed her eyes beginning to tear up slightly. Because of me you have to deal with this style life and you keep getting hurt.." She stopped in mid sentence feeling Kurosaki-kun hug her, her eyes where wide again and the few tears that had pooled in her eyes slid down her face. "_Don't do this to me Kurosaki-kun don't make me think you care about me more than a friend and not mean it.._" Inoue though to herself.

"I decided this for myself Inoue it's not your fault never blame yourself. To me I'd rather fight all these battles over and over again then watch any of my friends get hurt." Ichigo was being abnormally forward with his feelings with her, but her heart hurt a little when he referred to her as another friend.

"But more importantly….I'd never forgive myself if something where to happen to you Inoue…." Ichigo said lightly still hugging her. "When you're in danger it is like I can't breathe, Even back when you first left, after you were gone it felt like I had a hole in my heart, I couldn't smile I couldn't eat, all I thought was how I could get you back. When we all came home after I defeated Aizen, I lost my powers and I knew I couldn't say how I felt….how could I be with someone…..I can't even protect." Ichigo loosened his grip a little, slowly taking a step back, looking into her eyes.

_Is this real….? Is Kurosaki-kun really saying these things to me…? _Inoue thought, a tear still in one of her eye. Ichigo moved his hand to her face to whip the tear away as it broke free, a smile on his face, not his normal fake smile a true rare genuine smile. "Orihime….what I been trying to say for awhile now I just could never figure it out until a few days ago….I love you…." Ichigo said

Right away more tears started to form and fall freely on her face as she heard those three little words she'd only dream she'd hear from him. "I'm sorry Inoue I didn't mean to make you cry!" Ichigo said panicking slightly, she smiled at him giggling a little. "I'm crying because I am happy….I never thought I would ever hear those words from your Kur.. Ichigo-kun." She quickly wrapped both her arms around him crying into the crook of his neck. "I love you to…Ichigo-kun.." She whispered gripping the back of her shirt more tightly.

She pulled back from the hug to look up into his eyes, smiling at him. He leaned down slowly as he began to close his eyes. Inoue just stared as he moved closer to her face, her heart racing a mile a minute. They're lips touched and Inoue's eyes closed as she melted into the kiss. The kiss deepened as Ichigo wrapped both arms around her tighter, letting his tongue slip into her mouth.

The kiss lasted several minutes before Ichigo pulled back for some air, they both opened their eyes and stared at each other, love in both they're eyes. "I've waited so long….for this." Inoue said still finding it hard to believe this was really happening.

"Oi Inoue is Ichig-" Rukia stopped dead after waking into the room seeing them holding each other. "The hell Rukia don't you know to knock?" Ichigo yelled Rukia laughing now; Inoue had left go of Ichigo a deep blush all over her face. "The hell you laughing at midget?" Ichigo growled getting in her face, Rakia's eyes narrowed. "Who you calling a midget?" Rukia yelled back. "Please don't fight Ichigo-kun.." Inoue said lightly as Ichigo turned to her calmly down but had a scowl on his face when he looked back to Rukia. "What is it you need Rukia-chan?" Inoue asked.

"I was going to ask if you needed someone to walk you home since we finished putting the Kido up around your apartment but I have a feeling you won't be going home tonight…." Rukia said with a smirk and Inoue blushed deepened. "Kido?" Ichigo asked before she could answer. "I didn't want to burden your family anymore then I have Ichigo-kun….so I asked Rukia-chan to set a kido around my apartment that will alarm everyone if a hollow or Arrancar approaches." As she finished Ichigo had already moved up to her. But his eyes widened feeling a pressure coming up toward his house. "Get away from the window!" Ichigo yelled reaching for his combat pass.

"Oi where is my Combat pass?" Ichigo yelled out both girls confused until they felt the pressure to, by then it was to late a heavy set Arrancar had burst through Ichigo's window reaching for Inoue. "The hell away from her!" Ichigo yelled ramming his shoulder into the Arrancar, but the beast didn't budge. "Ichigo-kun!" was the only thing he heard before he was thrown hard out his own window.

A blur came in front of the falling Ichigo catching him. Ichigo looked up seeing his father in his Shinigami robes. "Dad….." Ichigo said but Isshin dropped him to the ground, Ichigo yelled a he hit the roof of a car, luckily he hadn't far to fall or he could have got hurt. "The hell was that for?" He yelled at his father. "For letting your girlfriend get kidnapped….AGAIN!" Isshin yelled toward his son as he drew his Zanpakuto.

"The hell! If someone didn't take my combat pass from me when I got back I'd been able to deal with that Arrancar!" Ichigo yelled, the Arrancar blew a hole in Ichigo's wall it had a knocked out Inoue over its shoulder. "To easy…..Trivon-sama said it'd be suicide." The Arrancar spoke.

Isshin tossed Ichigo his combat pass quickly hesitation Ichigo caught and slammed it into his chest, as soon as he came out in his Shinigami form his reiatsu blasted all over the area high winds picking up. Before the Arrancar knew it his arm was sliced off and he was kicked back. Ichigo already had Inoue in his arms again. He noticed a small amount of blood running from her mouth where the Arrancar had hit her to render her unconscious.

Ichigo repapered near his father slowly handing Inoue to him. "Take care of her dad…." Ichigo said his voice weirdly low and calm. "Yea…." Was all Isshin could say, Ichigo spirit pressure was giving off such a murderous intent. Ichigo turned to the recovering Arrancar eyes narrowed. "Shiro…..kill em" was all Ichigo said before the area blasted from the sheer power coming from Ichigo, but then another more evil hollow feeling reiatsu appeared, when the smoke cleared there where two Ichigo's except one was fully inverted with black eyes and gold pupils. "With PLEASURE!" Shiro yelled pulling his version of Zangetsu from his back.

"The hell is this…" The Arrancar spoke having recovered from the hit and was now only meters away from the two. "You hurt the queen…means your going to die….SLOW!" Shiro screamed twirling Zangetsu by the cloth strap around its handle and flung it at the Arrancar, it hit em slicing along its right side creating a large gash, before the Arrancar could realize what had happened Shiro faded from sight with a sonido.

Letting out his hollow like laugh Shiro appeared behind the Arrancar slicing down its back. It grunted falling to one knee using its last arm to hold it up, but as soon as he was about to get up Shiro appeared again before him slicing his other arm off laughing with amusement in the pain the Arrancar was feeling. "Oi Shiro I said kill em not torture em!" Ichigo yelled, Shiro snorted looking over at Ichigo.

"Your no fun king…." Shiro said with a sour look, then spun around slicing the Arrancar's head off. The Arrancar's body quickly faded after being killed. Ichigo had already turned his attention back to Inoue as his hallow dematerialized and reformed back with him. Isshin shocked and speechless at the sight before him.

"I am sorry Orihime….I let you get hurt again but I promise you won't have to relive that nightmare of being taken away again no matter what….I have the power now to protect you…..and I swear I will use it before they can make they're next move." Ichigo said to his unconscious love.

Authors note: Going pretty quick with these chapters lately, its at random as much as I want to push this story to get more support I can only go so fast, cant push the imagination or the story will suck. Ty all for reading so far and I appreciate the support doing the best I can.


	10. Advanced Team

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything to do with it. Please don't sue me I am not worth much.

Authors notes: Chapter 10 and my longest chapter yet, trying to get more socialization into the chapters instead of just romance and fighting, hope you all like this chapter read review ideas and such always welcome. Still in the mood so expect chapter 11 by tomorrow or the day after.

Chapter 10: Advanced Team

Inoue began to regain consciousness, her head felt like it had been in a vice. Then it came back to her, Ichigo getting thrown the hollow slamming Rukia through the wall and smashing her then everything went black. She sat up quickly looking around. It was still night time but what had happened?

She noticed she was in her room in her bed, her head had been bandaged. But why was she here? Not even seconds later tears began to form at the memory that Ichigo had not been able to go into his Shinigami form due to his father taking his combat pass in worry he would run off again.

But right as the tears threatened to drop she heard something in her room. She looked over seeing the boy who not too long ago just confessed his love to her sitting against the wall next to her door, Zangetsu in Shikai like it always was wrapped up in its white cloth resting on the wall right next to him.

She was instantly put at ease just by his presence there and she was glad he was not hurt. But why was he in her room? And still in his Shinigami form? Before she could think any other questions he groaned a little his eyes slowly opening. "Hey….your awake…" Ichigo said lightly getting to his feet reaching for Zangetsu, sliding it onto his back.

"Are you ok Ichigo-kun?" Ichigo stared at her for a few seconds then laughed a little as he stood. Inoue was confused by his laughed. Ichigo stopped and sat next to her on her bed smiling at her.

"You almost get your head taken off by an Arrancar and you ask me if I am ok? Oi Orihime you never cease to amaze me…but I am fine. I was more worried about you. Are you ok?" He asked, toward the end of the question his face had changed from humor to worry and compassion as he brought his hand up cupping her cheek which was bruised.

"I'm fine Ichigo-kun…" She said lightly. Ichigo moved in quickly capturing her lips in a kiss. She was surprised but didn't complain as she closed her eyes wrapping her arms around him returning the kiss. After about a minute they broke the kiss and smiled at each other.

"You should try and get some more rest. We have school in about 4 hours." Ichigo said, her eyes going wide at the thought, she forgot it was almost Monday.

"I left my school stuff at your house….well not really since I was carried here…why are we here anyway well I mean why are you here Ichigo-kun and still in your Shinigami form?"

Ichigo laughed at the bombardment of questions and pointed to the corner of her room. "Your stuff is all there after I brought you here I went back and carried it, as for why I am here…I was scared they might try again so I decided stay…I would still like to stay…if that's ok." He asked, she blushed feeling bad he carried her went back carried her stuff and slept against a wall just to help her.

"Of course you can…but where are you going to sleep?" She asked, she had a feeling he didn't want to even be in a different room then her or he would have been out on her couch. "I can just rest against the wall it's not that big a deal." He said with a small shrug.

"Your still recovering you can't sleep on the floor!" She said with concern. "Wait where is your body?" She asked, he pointed to the other side of the room again, his body was laying near her bags, she sighed slightly. "I wanted to be ready if they came…you've already been through so much because of my failures."

Inoue stared at him for a moment before speaking. "Failures…? How could you say that Ichigo-kun…? You broke into Hucco Mundo…fought against many Arrancar and even died once to protect me…even after going through all that you smiled at me and went off to defeat Aizen…Giving up the one thing I know you didn't want to give up…to save me…no to save the world from Aizen.."Inoue said as she put her arms around him again hugging him close to her.

"Still…sorry I couldn't stop them from taking you…twice now…" Ichigo said , Inoue just shook her head still holding him. "It's ok Ichigo-kun." Inoue said, Ichigo only nodded. He pulled his arms up wrapping them around her.

Before Inoue realized it she had rested her head against his chest, her eyes slowly closing, Ichigo watched her slowly fall asleep, not having the heart to wake her he let her rest.

Morning came pretty quickly, Inoue's alarm for school went off, Ichigo's eyes slowly cracked open, he was sitting in Inoue's be still his back against the backboard of the bed, his back was killing him from sleeping in such a weird position but seeing the sight in front of him made it more than worth it, Inoue was curled up in her bed the blankets over her, her head resting on his lap, he could only smile at her wondering how he was so lucky to be with her.

"Morning Ichigo-kun…" he heard her say in almost a whisper. "Morning Orihime, sorry for being in your bed…you fell asleep on me last night and I didn't have the heart to move you and wake you….I hope you're not mad." Ichigo said with a small blush on his face.

"First time I have slept without nightmares, I could get used to it…" She said with a true smile, Ichigo had no idea she had to deal with nightmares still, was it due to recent events or where they still from the winter war.

"Should get ready for school before we are late." Ichigo said, Inoue nodded getting up stretching. Ichigo got up from the bed cracking his back grunting a little bit, noticing Inoue was giving him an a apologetic smile, he moved over to his body and took a deep breath before falling into it.

"Glad I don't have to change all though wearing clothes I slept in technically is not right but seeing as I don't have a house for now it'll do." Ichigo said turning to Inoue but she had already left for the bathroom.

A knock came to Inoue's door a moment later, hearing the shower Ichigo moved to the door opening it raising a brow seeing Tatsuki standing there, Tatsuki's eyes going wide for a moment, then a vein appeared above her eyes as her eye started to twitch. "The hell….you doing….in Orihime's apartment this early ICHIGO!" Tatsuki yelled pushing him coming through the door.

"Oi the hell Tatsuki? I had to stay here last night cause my house was half blown up last night. What does it matter to you?" He said crossing his arms, bad mistake, Ichigo was slammed in the face sent with a thud to the floor. "You were here….alone….all night…..with Orihime…?" She said her eye twitching more.

"Oh Tatsuki-chan I thought I heard you." Inoue said coming from the bathroom with only a towel on, Ichigo looked over seeing her only in a towel his eyes going wide his face turning deep red, Inoue's as well. Ichigo turned away quickly. "Oi the hell Inoue go get dressed!" Tatsuki yelled Inoue only nodding quickly and ran into her room, she heard a thud again.

"Pervert.." Tatsuki said with a snort and Ichigo narrowed his eyes on her. "What happened to her face…." Tatsuki asked lightly, the mood changed really fast and Ichigo just looked away with guilty eyes. "A Arrancar attacked her….I couldn't stop him from hitting her…I'm sorry.." Ichigo said obviously

"Tch stop blaming yourself for every little thing that happens to her Ichigo….you can't shield her from everything…" Tatsuki said which surprised Ichigo a little he figured the violent women would have hit him again.

"I'm supposed to be able to….The hells the point of my powers if she has to deal with all this shit all the time she doesn't deserve it."

Again Ichigo was hit as he glared at her standing holding his head where she hit him. "Stop it! You beating yourself up over it will just make her cry and if you make her cry I swear I'll beat you so bad you won't move for a weak, Shinigami or not!" She yelled Ichigo held his hands up in defense.

"All right alright geez." Tatsuki turned heading out the door. "Where you going?" He asked. "Your more than capable of walking her to school plus I have the feeling you two want to be alone….see you in school." She said with a smirk closing the door behind her, Ichigo sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Where Tatsuki-chan go?" Inoue said coming from her room fully dressed now but still brushing her hair. "To school, she said she'll see us there." Ichigo said, Inoue only nodded and went to her brothers shrine.

She said a quick pray for her brother and picked her hair pins up putting them in then moved up to Ichigo with her bag in her hand smiling. "Ready!" Ichigo could only smile as he got his shores on, Inoue did as well and they both moved out the door of her apartment.

After locking her door she moved down her stairs with Ichigo in tow. Once they moved outside the apartment he was walking next to her, he had his bag slung over his shoulder and he moved his other hand to hold hers. She looked at him smiling. "Hey Orihime I want I wanted to uh ask you something?" Ichigo said suddenly becoming nervous, she looked up at him curiously.

"Well I kno…I was wondering if…" he couldn't find the right words and he was stuttering on top it. "oh hell Orihime will you be my girlfriend?" he asked as they both stopped walking, she stared at him for a moment and nodded smiling. "Of course Ichigo-kun…"

She said as he lowered his head toward her kissing her quickly before she could react, she closed her eyes returning the kiss wrapping her arms around him after dropping her bag onto the ground.

The kiss broke and they were both smiling at each other. ""Ichigo-kun's girlfriend….I could get used to it…" Inoue said smiling at Ichigo. Ichigo hunched over and picked her bag up for her handing it to her, she smiled in thanks.

They continued to the walk to school holding hands even as they walked through the gates, Inoue was a little shocked she figured he wouldn't want to tell anyone yet but he was not trying to hide it at all.

"Ichigo-kun are you sure you want to tell everyone?" She asked, he nodded in response as they entered the school. "Why would I hide it? Yea its going to be annoying due to everyone harassing me over it but hiding you would be worse. Plus if we weren't open I'd have to stay away from you most the day. So I am going to be selfish." He said with a smirk giving her a quick kiss again as they walked.

"No complaints from me." She said going up the stairs with him, as they approached the classroom he let her hand go, she entered the classroom, everyone looking toward her noticing Ichigo moving into the room right behind her. "ORIHIME-CHAN!" A hyperactive lesbian yells jumping and latching onto Inoue from behind, Ichigo's eyes narrowed almost right away.

"The hell off her!" Tatsuki yells slamming Chizuru in the face sending her across the room through a few desks. "You ok Orihime?" Ichigo asked as Inoue turned to him smiling lightly. "I'm fine Ichigo-kun, I'm used to it plus Tatsuki –chan helps me." Inoue said. Most of their friends where half staring at them suddenly being so open with each other's given names.

He leaned in kissing her on the lips quickly, she kissed him back before he pulled back, multiple gasps and in some cases like Keigo and Chizuru screams came very quick. "Oi shut the hell up!" Ichigo yelled toward most of them, the class quieting quickly, Inoue blushed deeply and Tatsuki sat there shocked for a moment then smiled.

For too long she knew her best friend had loved the orange haired boy, she was happy to see them together now. "See you at lunch." Ichigo said and she nodded. Chizuru who was now back up charged murderously at Ichigo.

Tatsuki grabbed her throwing her back. "let it go you damn lesbian freak!" Tatsuki yelled and the two began arguing.

"Ichigo how could you take my Orihime from me?" Keigo wailed jumping up and down around Ichigo as he sat at his desk. "She's not your Orihime Keigo shut up your annoying me." Ichigo said, this causes more dramatic tears to fly from the over emotional boys eyes.

'Sorry for the other day Ishida…" Ichigo said. "Not to worry, it's not like you could actually hurt me Kurosaki." Ishida said taunting him, Ichigo's famous scowl came into place. "Want to bet four eyes?" Ichigo said. "Ichigo, congratulations with Inoue." Chad said.

"Thanks Chad." The teacher came in seeing all the 'skippers' in class today. "My my Kurosaki you gave me the honor of showing up to my class today, I must say I am shocked. " She said going to the front of the class. "Everyone to their seats!" She yelled everyone going to their seats now.

Ichigo was finding it hard to pay attention in class, as the lecture went on his eyes kept wandering to his girlfriend, the mere thought that him and Inoue where dating was still weird to him. Weird in a good way of course.

An alarm went off in his pants pocket, knowing what it was he got up right away. "Going to the bathroom!" he yelled rushing from the room, Ishida and Chad in tow quickly. "I'll go check on them!" Orihime yelled getting up from her seat quickly chasing her boyfriend and friends. The class was left speechless. "Some things never change.

"Orihime take care of my body please!" Ichigo yelled slapping his combat pass to his chest his Shinigami form blasting from his chest quickly as Inoue caught his body kneeling with it. "Be careful!" She yelled Chad stopping next to Inoue kneeling down picking up Ichigo's body throwing it over his shoulder. "We'll take it to his house for him." Chad said.

Inoue shock her head. "His house is uh under construction let's bring him to my apartment!" She said as they exited the school quickly. "So many of them what the hell is going on?" Ichigo asked as he flew up slicing through a few more hollows.

Ishida appeared behind him aiming to his right firing a few dozen arrows. The hollows faded away after being killed. "They are well organized, to well organized. Someone must be controlling them." Ishida said. "Almost like a…" Ichigo faded from sight and quickly searched for her reiatsu. "they are going after Inoue!" Ichigo yelled Ishida's eyes widening a bit.

"hey there…" A voice said, Inoue stopped turning around, seeing a Arrancar walking toward her. "Remember me?" The Arrancar asked smiling at her with a evil grin, it was the same Arrancar that had hurt Tatsuki and took her the first time. "El Directo!" Chad yelled flying toward the Arrancar letting out a large white wave of energy from his fist.

Before it hit another Arrancar appeared with a sonido in front of the wave deflecting it, grabbing Chad's arm throwing him across the street, Chad slid to a stop eyes narrowed under his hair.

"Inoue run!" Chad yelled, she looked over noticing Ichigo's body slumped against a light post. "I can't leave Ichigo-kun's body they'll kill it!" She yelled taking a defensive stance not to far from the two Arrancar's. "Rider handle the human boy, I'll get the girl. "The large Arrancar that had taken Inoue before said.

"Always taking the girls for yourself Gres…your no fun fine!" Rider yelled rushing across the street drawing his Zanpakuto slicing at Chad, Chad easily blocked and spun around kicking into Riders chest sending him sliding back.

Gres laughed as he rose his Zanpakuto above his head. "So I kill that body I kill that Shinigami that hurt Trivon-sama? PERFECT with this I'll be made into one of the new Espada finally!" Gres yelled swinging down toward Ichigo's body.

Back near the school more hollows had appeared to slow Ichigo and Ishida down, they were fighting them off easily but the sheer numbers where enough to keep the two from getting away, "Dammit there are too many of them I need to get to Orihime!" Ichigo yelled.

"Santen Kesshun!" Inoue yelled the shield forming around Ichigo's body shielding him from the blow, Gres turned back to Inoue eyes narrowed. But what was more shocking as the look in Inoue's eyes, she was always so gentle and caring even toward the enemies but at the moment she had a small hint of anger in her eyes.

"Get away from his body!" She yelled rising he hand to her hair pins again. "Koten Zanshun! Tsubaki go!" Inoue yelled Tsubaki blasting free flying toward the Arrancar slicing through the arm the was holding its Zanpakuto, Gres's eyes going wide as blood sprayed all over her shield that was protecting Ichigo.

"Damn women where the hell you been hiding these kind of feelings at? That's how you need to send me out from now on nice job!" Tsubaki said floating next to her now. "Damn you human!" Gres yelled picking up his Zanpakuto, it began to glow now. "Kill Grezzer!" Gres yelled, his body changing as he used his resurreccion.

He was now a large fox looking hollow with two heads, blades running up and down all his legs, his teeth razor sharp. "I'm going to devour you women! As long as I bring those hairpins back to Trivon he won't mind!" Gres yelled rushing at Inoue, She quickly brought her shield to her blocking his charge, but the force threw her back, she landed roughly skidding.

"Inoue!" Chad yelled looking back to the Arrancar now, he closed his eyes his other arm begging to glow now. After a flash of light Chad stood there his other arm that was normal was now changed. "Brazo Izquierda del Diablo." Chad quickly rushed toward Rider rising his white arm, using Bringer light to speed him up. He slammed his fist into Rider. "La Muerte!" he yelled

The attack landed perfectly, Riders eyes going wide from the force, Rider was thrown into a wall near Gres a large weird skull crater created in the wall where he hit, Gres looked back at him snorting. "Get up Rider you better not let that human beat you."

"Blind all with your speed, Kyuusoku!" Rider yelled transforming into his resurreccion form. He was really slim now, a hollow mask that almost looked like a racing helmet now, he faded from sight extremely fast and was behind Chad within a second and slammed his foot into Chad's back throwing him into the same building he was thrown into.

"Dammit!" Ichigo yelled, no matter how many Getsuga Tenshou's he used they didn't stop. "Chad and Inoue are in danger we have to do something!" Ichigo yelled. Ishida's eyes narrowed, he really hated using this move in the city and against mere hollows but he had no choice, he quickly moved above all the hollows using his Quincy speed.

"Licht Regen!" Ishida yelled unleashing the tremendous large volley of arrows down onto the hollows, it spreading them all apart, none of them hitting Ichigo at all. Ichigo smiled up at ishida. "Like I said before like a can of bug spray…lets go Ishida!" Ichigo yelled, Ishida annoyed by his remark sighs but quickly follows Ichigo.

Gres began to charge a cero from his nose aiming toward Ichigo's body. Inoue's eyes going wide knowing there was no way in hell her shield at the state it was in would protect her and Ichigo from a Cero. "Ichigo no!" She yelled throwing herself over his body her shield still in front of her.

"DIE!" he yelled as he shot the Cero, it exploded on contact smoke covering the area. "INOUE!" Chad yelled seeing the Cero hit, but he could still feel her Reiatsu. "You arrancar have no honor…attacking a women while she can hardly move. Your actions make me sick. "A voice said coming from the smoke.

The smoke began to clear and there was a wall of pink petals in front of Inoue's shield, behind the petals was Kuchiki Byakuya. His eyes narrowed, Inoue stared at his back shocked. "Are you ok girl…" He asked looked back to her. She only nodded. "Thank you Kuchiki-san." She said lightly, exhausted from using so much power to shield Ichigo so much.

"Who the hell are you…?" Gres asked glaring at Byakuya. "I need not give my name to scum who attempt to kill a soulless body and a injured women…" Byakuya spoke slowly walking toward Gres.

"Going to have to kill you quick human boy looks like Gres might need my held. Rider was about to attack again when a large white glow appeared under his feet. "The hell?" Rider asked then felt a large amount of spirit pressure. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia yelled, the large wall of ice quickly forming around Rider trapping him inside.

"Everyone…." Inoue said slowly standing. "Inoue-san are you ok?" familiar voice asked as she turned seeing Hanataro rushing over to her. "Hanataro-san you are here to?" Inoue asked, he stopped in front of her smiling. "I am the medic for the advanced team sent to protect you." He answered looking over her injuries.

"Oh Sado-chan!" She realized how hurt he was and rushed over to him, the ice around rider began to crack slowly, Rider beginning to escape. "Howl Zabimaru!" Renji yelled slashing down, his chain like Zanpakuto flying into the ice, slicing Rider in half easily. The ice fading away as well as Rider.

"Rider! You bastards…!" Gres growled out. "I would worry about yourself you are about to reach the same fate, die Arrancar.." Byakuya said in a calm down as he rose his hand up sending his Senbonzakura out the petals flying around Gres and fully incased him, slashing him up till there is nothing left.

Moments later Ichigo and Ishida land in the area the fight had just taken place. "Orihime!" he yelled rushing over to her, she was currently healing Chad at the moment. "Ichigo-kun! I'm so glad you're ok." She said smiling at him, she finished up healing Chad as he stood nodding a thanks to Inoue.

"Are you ok?" he asked seeing a few scraps on her. "Thanks to Kuchiki-san I am fine, if Rukia-chan Kuchiki-san had not shown I don't think we would have made it…." Inoue said, Ichigo hung his head feeling guilty. "We were held up by so many hollows. I am sorry Inoue-san" Ishida said, Ichigo remained quite.

"I got a hollow that's able to speak." Renji said walking up to them throwing the small hollow in front of them all before anyone could ask anything Ichigo sliced one of its arms off, a murderous look in his eyes. "Who sent you…" was all Ichigo said the hollow was shaking in horror at the look coming from Ichigo.

"I…it was Trivon-sama, he has put it out all over Hucco Mundo, who ever captures the girl dead or alive will be greatly rewarded…" The hollow spoke, without a though Ichigo sliced through its mask, it fading away quickly, he returned Zangetsu to his back now crossing his arms. "That bastard…" Ichigo said out loud to himself.

They parted ways and Ichigo ended up carrying Inoue back to her apartment on his back now that he was in his human body again. "Thank you for protecting my body Hime, I am sorry it took me so long to get there." Ichigo said quickly, she was resting her head on his back asleep , he turned his head seeing she was asleep and smiled at her.

He lay her into her bed and sat next to her, he went to get up and felt her grip his hand, he looked down at her. 'Where are you going?" She asked now awake. "I don't want to burden you and stay here another night, I could find a hotel till my house is fixed." He said to her smiling, she pulled him down so he was laying down with her.

"It would burden me to be alone…" She said almost in a whisper, Ichigo quckly put his arms around her pulling her close, that's all he needed to hear now that he knew she was scared to be alone he wasn't going anywhere. "I'll stay then, I'll always be here for you Hime, no matter what." Ichigo said kissing her forehead.


	11. Buried Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything to do with it. Please don't sue me I am not worth much.

Authors notes: This chapter is based on Ichigo's true emotions deep below his shell. Also a nice paring surprise inside. Read and review.

Also a shout out to Nypsy, I got your chapters I just haven't reloaded them, everyone look for first 3 chapters reloaded re edited. TY again if you can do more let me know.

Chapter 11: Lock away emotions

Morning had come and Inoue was in her bed sleeping peacefully, Ichigo was sitting against the headboard his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. She had clung to him so tightly the night before he found it near impossible to pry her off when he woke and he did not have the heart to wake her himself and move her.

Instead of going back to sleep he had pushed himself into his inner world, not to fight or argue but to formulate a plan to protect the center of they're world. "I say we crash into Hucco Mundo and kill then all!" Shiro spoke again, the meeting had been long and it had begun with Ichigo apologizing to both Shiro and Zangetsu for not trusting them more and acting the way he had.

"Shiro we cannot just rush head first into Hucco Mundo…not without causing great pain to the queen…" Zangetsu said, he was in his normal older form since Ichigo was not in Bankai. "Plus I promise to never leave her side, I will not betray her trust, but still we must come up with a way to get stronger…I feel Trivon was holding back in our last fight and to be honest I think I was to…even still I am scared he might get to her if I…no we don't get stronger." Ichigo spoke, the way he spoke brought a smile to Zangetusu's lips.

"Time to go Ichigo…" Zangetsu spoke, Ichigo looked up curiously toward his Zanpakuto but then felt what he meant, Inoue had begun to wake so Ichigo broke his meditation and opened his eyes looking down to the auburn haired beauty that he was in love with. Her eyes slowly began to open.

"Ichigo-kun…?" She asked looking up at him and how he was sitting, right away a frown came to her lips. "What's the matter Hime?" He asked her. "I am sorry you had to sleep like that Ichigo-kun…" She looked away from him as she spoke, Ichigo looked at her for a moment then began to laugh. "I been awake for awhile Hime I didn't sleep like this don't worry." After finishing his sentence she looked back up at him and smiled, then rested her head back onto his chest.

"I was talking with my hollow and Zangetsu." Ichigo said after a moment, this caused Inoue to look up at him. She remained silent for a moment thinking about it then smiled at him. "Everything ok?" She asked and he nodded. He knew he was still not as open with her as he wanted to be but he couldn't help it, his girlfriend was the type who would worry too much over what he was trying to figure out.

"Shit…" Ichigo said outloud as he looked at the calendar, Inoue looking up at him once more with a weird look, then looked to what had drawn his attention. It was the calendar… it read June 16th. "Oh…" Inoue said realized what had sadden her boyfriend all of a sudden. Her heart felt a winch of pain for her loved one.

She could heal his battle injuries….but one injury she could never heal….the hole in his heart from his mothers tragic death. She could relate of course but never make it better. "Ichigo-kun I am sorry…" Inoue said. A second later he looked at her with a half smile. "It's ok….really it is….Since I've been with you….it feels like I can breathe again when I think about her….just being around you helps….so don't be sorry." When he said this her eyes light up with tears, tears of happiness of his love for her.

"What do you want to do today?" Ichigo asked after they had got dressed for the day. "I thought we could relax and go see a movie or something." Inoue said, Ichigo smiling at her and nodding grasping her hand once they were outside and walking down the street. "Sounds good to me" He said.

They had arrived at the movies to see a sight that shocked them. Another couple standing at the ticket stand holding hands. It was Ishida and Tatsuki. Once the couple noticed Ichigo they both went red fast. "Tatsuki-chan congratulations." Inoue said with a bright smile one Tatsuki had not seen since before she was in Hucco Mundo…which ment bring with Ichigo was healing her for that she smiled back.

"Good luck" Ichigo said with a smirk to the Quincy which drew dirty looks from the couple. A moment after Inoue saved Ichigo from sure doom when she grabbed Tatsuki's hand pulling her into the theater. "Lets go find seats together!" Inoue said and Tatsuki could only nod. "Lets go ishida before we can't find them…..treat her good." Ichigo said walking inside after the girls, Ishida following of course but stayed silent.

They movie ended and they went their separate ways. Ishida went to walk Tatsuki home. And Ichigo was brining Inoue home. "Ichigo-kun…..can we stay at your house tonight?" Inoue asked as Ichigo stopped walking. "Sure Hime but why?" Ichigo asked as she gave a half smile. "So you can be there for your family tomorrow…" Her selflessness knew no end, Ichigo only smiled at her and nodded. They continued to her apartment to get some things before heading to his house.

Ichigo was speaking with his father in another room while Inoue and his sisters spoke in another. Luckily for Ichigo the night went semi normally his father laid off for the night and his sisters really didn't ask many questions about Inoue sleeping in his room. They were all preparing mentally for tomorrow.

Inoue was laying down with her love in his bed, the bed was quite small so she was close to him, his arm wrapped under her, his other draped over her protectively. She had laid her head on his chest with both her arms around him. She had been sleeping very peacefully entil his movements began to wake her.

"No…mother no don't come…" Ichigo had started moving a lot more and Inoue had fully sat up staring down in horror at the scene in front of her. He was actually having a nightmare…Ichigo Kurosaki the man she loved more then anything was in pain, she was not shocked by him being in pain. It was that it was a pain she could not just heal away with her shield, and that thought along had almost destroyed her where she sat.

"Why can't I protect you…." He said again in his sleep as he thrashed about some more Inoue grabbed his shoulders to steady him. By this time a figure was standing outside the door as almost ready for what Ichigo was going through.. but he did not enter.

After a moment Ichigo snapped up into a sitting postion, sweat running down his face. He looked over seeing Inoue but his voice had left him, he had no will power at the moment and the memories flooded back to him and his head fell into his chest and he began to cry. Only five people had EVER seen Ichigo cry….his parents and his sister where four of them, the only other was Tatsuki when they were kids.

This was different…Inoue was the first people to see him cry since after his mother's death, He cried alone from these nightmares every year but always hide them. Inoue rapidluy wrapped her arms around her boyfriend yanking him close to her. "Its ok Ichigo-kun….let it out….i'll never leave your side….I'll always be here for you….no matter hat…so please…let it out." Inoue said as tears poured down her face as well, seeing her love in this much pain hurt her so. She did not blame him…she knew the pain he was going through.

But her pain had gotten easy over time thanks to Tatsuki always being there to let her cry…it hurt her more knowing Ichigo had burdened himself with everyone else's problems and still hand ones of his own he would never let out to anyone. To Inoue it made her think of how strong he was…..to be able to shoulder these feelings alone for so long. But not anymore she would never leave his side again. "Its ok…..I'll protect you…"

She said lightly into his head rubbing his back as he cried, this made his eyes widen. And for the first time he had felt safe…secure…and warm like he had felt with his mother so long ago, so for the first time in years Ichigo leaned into someone else fore support. After about twenty minutes he had cried himself to sleep and Inoue smiled down at him, she knew no matter how strong and brave he was….he was STILL HUMAN and every human who had a heart had to cry…so she would never tell anyone about it, she would keep his secret for him.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Did my best on it, tried to involve a lot on Ichigo's personal life into this one and the next chapter as well. And I wanted to make Ichigo more human….every human needs to cry or they become cold and distant….yea Ichigo stay's to himself but he is anything but cold or distant he just hides his feeling afraid of anyone else seeing them. But you always trust your true feelings with the one you love. Anyway READ AND REVIEW! Hope you all like the Tatsuki/Ishida couple.**


	12. Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything to do with it. Please don't sue me I am not worth much.

Authors notes: This is a HUGE chapter. I am exposing a lot on this one, a lot of sadness in here and a huge tragedy. Read and review

Chapter 12: Despair

Ichigo woke up awkwardly this morning, he had fallen asleep while his girlfriend held him the night prior, his head was resting on her abdomen and hands where resting on his shoulders, then he remembered waking up and actually crying in front of her, his face went red right away.

"Morning Ichigo-kun" Inoue said lightly as she began to wake seeing him moving a little, he slowly sat up and looked toward her nodding. "Morning" He said plainly, she looked at him a little weird. "You ok?" She asked as he only nodded at first. "Hime…about last night….I'm so-" she cut him off before he could even finish the sentence.

"It's ok I know it is hard…you do not have to talk about it, and I promise no one will know." She said smiling brightly at him, this brought that rare smile to his face finally and nodded at her. "Do you want to come with us today..?" He asked lightly toward her after he began to get out of the bed. Inoue sat there on his bed a little shocked to be invited at first as she stared at him. "Are you..sure isn't this a day for your family..?"

"Its ok really I want you to come, plus Rukia had come before when I first got my powers…uninvited I might add." Ichigo said his normal scowl coming into place at the mention of it, Inoue smiled lightly finally seeing the scowl again, to most it was depressing but to her it ment Ichigo felt ok and was back to his regular old self. "Of course I'll come." She said as she got up and gathered her clothes. "You can change in here I'll head to the bathroom." Ichigo had just got to the door clothes in hand as it blew open Isshin charging in tackling him. "AHA! Caught you off guard! Slacking again are we Ichigo?"

"The hell old man!" Ichigo yelled kneeing his father in the stomach to get him off, then rolled to the side getting up dropping his clothes while he did it. "Thought we agreed none of this crap while Orihime is here?" Ichigo yelled throwing a punch into his father face knocking him back into the wall making a loud crashing noise. Inoue could only stand there and stare. "Uhh." She had no clue what to do, she had heard stories of the Kurosaki boys wrestling but this was far beyond.

"They always do this no need to be afraid" Karin said from the door way. "The hell OUT!" Ichigo yelled throwing his father trough the door picking up his clothes, his father knocked out on the hall. "Karin make sure this perv don't open my door while she's changing." Ichigo said walking down the hall closing the door to his room beforehand.

After about 10 minutes Ichigo knocked his door to see in Inoue was ready, Karin had dragged their father away down the stairs prior. "You can come in." She knew it was him due to feeling his spiritual pressure, Ichigo walked through the door and smiled at her. "Sorry about my old man he is an idiot." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head. "I think it's cute you two have your own way of bonding, even if it is unnatural." Inoue said as Ichigo laughed a little which was REALLY rare. "Ready? We are heading out now." Ichigo said

"Yup!" She said throwing one fist into the air all excited like, Ichigo had to admit even though today was always the worst of the year, this year it was already starting to be better than all the previous.

They had all left the house, Karin and Yuzu took the front while Isshin stayed in the middle, Ichigo and Inoue trailing behind. It was a quite walk for the most part besides Isshin's normal over attempts at cheering everyone up. Inoue only chuckled every time it failed with a yell from either Ichigo or Karin. "Hey Ichigo, aren't those your friends?" Karin said pointing over to a couple approaching the cemetery holding hands, it was Ishida and Tatsuki. "The hell?" Ichigo said his scowling deepening.

Inoue waved excitingly to her friends as Ichigo and Inoue broke off to go talk with them. "you all go ahead I'll catch up." Ichigo said, his father nodding going up the hill with the girls. "The hell you two doing here…" Ichigo said with a deep scowl staring at them both.

"Don't mind him Ishida….it's the 17th he is normally worse than this, and if you have to know we are visiting Ishida's grandfathers memorial here." Tatsuki said glaring at Ichigo. "What a weird day to visit…I'm here every year have never seen you here before….then the year me and Orihime start dating you two show up.." Ichigo said as Inoue tugged his arm a little. "I'm sure they didn't mean anything of it maybe there here to support you." Inoue said looking at her boyfriend.

"I normally come tomorrow, but Tatsuki wanted to come today so we did, since she has a tournament tomorrow."Ishida said. "Tch whatever still think you came today on purpose, where is the memorial at?" Ichigo asked Ishida gave him the area location. "Right near my mother's…" Ichigo said. "Good we can head up together!" Inoue said grabbing Tatsuki's arm pulling her ahead, she knew the area cause it was also where Sora's was.

"Even thought Inoue is here I still feel weird coming here…even more since time before last a hollow attacked…" Ichigo said to break the silence. "Well as I remember your father destroyed that hollow after it became an Arrancar." Ishida said, Ichigo only nodded, he wasn't happy that his father got the revenge for him, but he understood and accepted it.

"Well we will be splitting here." Ishida said walking up to Tatsuki taking her hand once more and leading her toward his grandfather's memorial. Ichigo and Inoue went their own way after saying they're goodbyes. "Oni-chan! Inoue-neechan! Up here!" Yuzu yelled out waving to them, Inoue smiled waving up to the girl as they both climbed the stairs meeting up with the two girls who were alone, his father no were in sight.

"Where the old man?" Ichigo asked. "He went to the shrine." Ichigo said. Clouds began to roll in slightly as Ichigo looked up. "Can it ever not rain on this day…." Ichigo said with his deep scowl. Ichigo felt his heart fall as his senses flared immediately. "Not today…" Ichigo said turning to the opening Garganta. He heard a yell from behind him as Ishida and Tatsuki came rushing toward them quickly. "Tatsuki take the girls to the shrine!" Ichigo yelled reaching for his combat pass pulling it from his pocket quickly.

Normally should would argue she wasn't leaving Inoue alone there but she knew Inoue had powers and could take care of herself, plus she knew this was to dangerous for his sisters to be near so she quickly ushered the girls away.

"Surprise…." A voice came from behind Ichigo as a blade ran through his stomach, the blade was Trivon's, at the same time he ripped Ichigo's pass from his hands tossing it aside. "Ichigo!" Inoue screamed rushing toward him her hairpins flashing right away. "Tsubaki!" She yelled letting her attack fly with a lot of power right toward Trivon, but he quickly used Ichigo as a shield, Tsubaki stopping in time growling. "Damn coward!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Take care of the Quincy while I prepare with the girl…" Trivon said to the arriving Arrancar. Ishida quickly rose his bow firing multiple shots toward them but they easily avoid and one came up slamming Ishida into the stomach. "And be ready those Shinigami can't be too far behind.

"Shiten Kōshun!" Inoue yelled her shield forming around her. "I know all your abilities I am not stupid enough to attack that shield….also do you really want to resist when I could just to slit his throat?" Trivon said, Inoue's eyes widened. She knew he would do it, he was keeping Ichigo hardly alive to get her to do what he wanted….and like he said it was her one weakness, she quickly lowered her shield and bowed her head.

"No…Orihime…!" Ichigo coughed up some blood trying to get to his feet to reach his combat pass. But the Arrancar watching him quickly stabbed his hand with his sword pinning his hand in place. "No you don't…" This brought a scream from Ichigo. "Please…stop I'll do it.." Inoue said as she moved over to where hell's gate began to appear. Chains quickly pours and encircled Inoue as Trivon began chanting.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." Said a voice from above them, as the petals fly right at Trivon to knock him away from Inoue. It was quickly blocked by another Arrancar with a large sword which produced high winds to blow the petals away. "Sorry Trivon-sama is busy but I can play…" The Arrancar spoke. The chains tightened around Inoue tightly as she began to glow. "Ichigo…kun..sorry" She spoke out loud as Ichigo's eyes began to widened, he didn't even notice the other Shinigami arriving to intercept the other Arrancar.

"**King you know we have to…you're not in soul reaper form so we have to use my form it's the only way! They're killing our Queen!" **Ichigo's eyes closed letting go of the last of the barriers as dark spiritual pressure poured from him, this raised everyone's attention. "Get back! EVERYONE!" Ishida yelled recognizing this power right away. Trivon snarled not expecting this. "Gates I offer you this pure soul in exchange for the one I seek. Take her soul in exchange!" Trivon yelled finishing his chant as the chains around Inoue tightened.

A large blast erupted from Ichigo as he stood knocking away the Arrancar away from him, his mask on and a hole in his chest, he was in his hollow form the one from Hucco Mundo. Tensa Zangetsu in his hand as a loud roar blew the smoke from the explosion away. "Kurosaki…." Ishida said staring at the form. "Ichigo…." Inoue said tears sliding down her face as a hand reached out stabbing through her, her eyes going wide, and within a second the hand was gone, no hole but Inoue just went limp in the chains.

Within a second Ichigo was in front of her slicing the chains to pieces and kicking Trivon back hard sending him flying back. Inoue's eyes were lifeless and cold eyes were lifeless cold. Ichigo's clawed hand felt her face then pulled his hand back balling it in anger as he let her rest gently on the ground. Then turned to Trivon who was fleeing quickly. Ichigo roared and lowered his horned charging a cero. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE AREA! The only one he cares about in this form is Inoue! He'll kill anyone in his way!" Ishida yelled moving back quickly as the other Shinigami were confused but obeyed.

The cero fired and flew right into a few of the Arrancar blocking the way for Trivon to escape into the Garganta with the rest of the Arrancar. Ichigo fell to his knees and roared loudly dropping Tensa Zangetsu. "Return to normal….Ichigo…" Isshin said as he approached his son a kido spell formed in his hand, before Ichigo could react it was slammed into his back, forcing his hollow back away his body glowed as the hole closed and masked shattered. After a few moments he was back in his human form, Tensa Zangetsu had faded as well. But his wounds were healed.

Ichigo slowly rose to his feet, eyes wide as he looked around, the Shinigami had arrived he remembered that….then re began to remember what happened after his hollow took over and turned to Inoue resting on the ground lifeless behind him. "Ichigo….I'm so sorry…" Rukia said looking at him with a few tears in her eyes, the others gathering around slowly. "Not again…" Ichigo said slowly staring at her body. He began to shake himself as he moved over to her picking her up into his arms, she was so cold and her eyes lifeless. "NOOO!" Ichigo screamed resting his head on hers, his father resting his hand on his sons shoulder.

Not to long after Urahara showed up with his normal group, Isshin had to knock Ichigo out to calm him down, the shock of loving a close loved one on the same day was too much for him to handle at the moment. They had got them all back to his candy shop and rested Ichigo in a separate room from where they had Inoue's body. "It's unlike anything I have ever seen….her body alive….but her soul is gone like how Ichigo separates from his own body when going into soul reaper form." Urahara said to Byakuya Rukia and Renji.

"That means there is hope…?" Rukia said looking to him. "I have no idea….you all say hells gate took her then…it could be very well she's most likely trapped there now. Until the one who they took from hell is sent back we cannot get Inoue back…"

Ichigo had been pulled into his inner world while he was knocked out; he slowly sat up noticing the rain right away. "Ichigo….you're in despair…it's only natural." Zangetsu spoke from behind them as Ichigo fully stood up; His hollow wasn't far off, sitting on a building looking out away from them almost like he was just as sad. **"I felt it…..her body wasn't dead only her soul gone…there must be a way to save her…" **Shiro spoke finally standing up, this brought a wide eyed look from Ichigo. "How…?" Ichigo said slowly as Zangetsu put his arm on his shoulder. "Invade Hucco Mundo and kill the one that they exchange her for." He said seriously.

Tatsuki was alone in Inoue's room crying. "Dammit why always you Orihime…it's not fair" Tatsuki said through gritted teeth. "It's because of her power…." Ichigo said standing now in the room looking down to the two, Tatsuki turned to him quickly with wide eyes. "She has powers they want…and they took them to revive one of their own….but it's not too late….I'm going to save her…" Ichigo had that normal resolve in his eyes as he said it. "I know it's hard….always waiting and counting on others to protect her…but I promise when I come back….they won't ever come near her again…" Ichigo said as he turned leaving the room without hearing her response.

He had left without telling the others, he figured they would just follow him after anyway, he couldn't wait his blood was so on fire at the moment, for the first time ever he wanted to KILL to get his revenge…not only revenge but to save the most important women in his life. He pulled out Kon from his backpack and quickly held him up. "You can tell the others after I am through." He quickly pulled the orb from him and popped it into his mouth, his soul reaper form coming out quickly. Kon standing straight in his body. "End this Ichigo." Kon said as Ichigo nodded

"Let's do it Shiro..Open it." Ichigo said gripping the hilt of Zangetsu as his hollow split from him like before. "So demanding aren't we….but if its form the queen I can't refuse…never done this before but watched all them shouldn't be too hard…" Shiro said as he tapped his finger into the air a large black void appearing quickly.

"Bankai…." Ichigo spoke quickly as his aura blasted out from all around him. "It's going to be a all-out fight so let's go all out from the start!" Shiro yelled as he was now in Bankai as well and the two blasted forward into the hole quickly as it faded.

"Ichigo what's going on why are you out here and where did that Garganta go?" Rukia said landing in the area had feeling the flash of spirit pressure and the Garganta. Renji landing next to her quickly. "Wait…Kon?" She said as her eyes went wide connecting the dots quickly. "That moron!"

"Ulquiorra is our target him and Trivon we bring them both down we win!" Ichigo said as he flew forward nothing like the first time a large stream of white under him yet his feet never touching the ground this time. Shiro right behind him. "_I am coming….I promise Inoue I'll end this and get you back even if I have to charge straight into hell to get you out!"_ Ichigo thought to himself as he flew through the passage.

"That moron I can't believe he went on his own!" Rukia was fuming in Urahara's basement as they prepared they're Garganta. "Captain Commander has already dispatched a force ahead of us there…I assume they'll arrive shortly before we do and I am sure Kurosaki will have engaged on his own by then…" Byakuya spoke calmly.

"I know he is upset but he is thinking insanely going in by himself…" Renji said as Tatsuki entered the basement Chad and Ishida following her. "he is not insane he is in pain and he deals with emotions differently he has a goal and a way to fix it, he can't wait around…imagine if the one you loved more than anything was taken and you had a way to get her back, would you wait for back up?" Tatsuki said crossing her arms.

"It's still reckless." Ishida said sighing, Chad nodding. "We are ready to go whenever you all are…" Urahara spoke as Ishida and Chad nodded moving forward, Ishida paused and turned to Tatsuki. "Don't worry I'll be back soon." Tatsuki smiled and nodded as they disappeared into the black void, followed by Renji and Rukia and Byakuya. "Good luck…" Urahara said as the hole closed quickly. "Don't worry….if I know anything about Ichigo is he has a ability to overcome anything when he has someone to protect…he'll save her." Urahara said to Tatsuki as he moved to the stair's.

"Remember we reform once we reach the two main targets!" Ichigo yelled and Shiro nodded as they broke through into Hucco Mundo, the ruins of Las Noches right in front of them. "**Lets knock and say HELLO!" **Shiro yelled as he rose his Tensa Zangetsu up slashing down into the wall. "**GETSUGA TENSHOU!" **The wave blasted all the way through the wall smoke pouring all over the entire area, if no one knew already they knew now that Ichigo was there.

"Nice way to blow a surprise…" Ichigo said as he looked seeing a few Arrancar heading for them. "**Who cares for surprise…LET'S SLAUGHTER THEM ALL!" **Shiro said blasting forward finally as he rose his sword above him easily slicing through a few of the Arrancar without remorse. For once Ichigo almost agreed with his hollow as he had no care to spare any of the ones who got in his way. He quickly follows cleaning up after his hollow.

"Seems he has come for you…." Trivon said speaking to Ulquiorra who was behind him. "let him he will be to late by the time he arrives." He said plainly staring at the screens showing him and his hollow advancing into the ruins. "Sir two more Garganta's opening….It's an invasion force!" The Arrancar at one terminal spoke eyes wide. "Seems his friends followed him after all…No matter they won't break through before we finish fusing." Trivon spoke

Kenpachi Toshiro and Unohana lead the teams sent from soul society, with them where Yachiru on Kenpachi's shoulder of course, Ikkaku and Yumichika from 11th Division Rangiku from 10th and Isane from 4th squad. While Byakuya and his group emerged from their own Garganta. Looking to the destruction Ichigo was already causing.

A/N: Wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but this is leading up to the main battle between Ichigo and ulquiorra. I wanted to add the sad scene where Inoue died in front of Ichigo (kinda) on the same day his mother died. To harden him a little for his brutality to come in the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed.


	13. Connection deeper then love

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything to do with it. Please don't sue me I am not worth much.

Authors notes: here is the next chapter, I want to thank everyone who is reviewing and I thank you for it I am listening to them and not just ignoring them. Also I realized about 90% of this story has been action after action after action so I am going to do my best to slow it down after this battle. Read review tell me what you think!

Chapter 13: Connection deeper then love

"Do you even have an idea of where you are going?" Ichigo asked keeping up with Shiro as they moved through the ruins at a very rushed pace. **"Tch unlike you kingy I know how to sense spiritual pressure quite well, they're together at the top of that spire." **Shiro said pointing to the one they were currently heading for.

"You could have waited for us…." Ishida said to Ichigo as he rounded a corner, Chad and Ishida had got ahead of him somehow and were waiting on the two to arrive. "Figure you all would come on your own plus this isn't something to wait on, I have to get to them before they fuse…" Ichigo said as he went to move past the two. "We know your upset…we are as well but don't shut us out Ichigo…" Chad said this making Ichigo pause slightly.

**"Can we kill em and move on?" **Shiro said glaring at the two humans standing in they're way. "Shut up." Ichigo said to his hollow with a glare. He sighed looking back to his friends. "I never shut anyone out, I trust you guys to have my back, always have." Ichigo said as a few large Arrancar began moving to the group, Shiro smirking at them. **"They just keep lining up to die." **

"If you trust us then go…we'll keep these two like you said you have to get to their fast….one thing Kurosaki…Don't lose." Ishida said holding his arm out his bow forming in his hand. Ichigo smirked to the Quincy and nodded to him and Chad. "Thanks…" Ichigo said as he faded from sight with a flash step, Shiro quick on his tail with a Sonido.

"They're two entrances, split up Shiro and meet at the top, don't get carried away." Ichigo said as Shiro glared at him slightly. **"Stop ordering me around like a dog." **Shiro argued, this causing Ichigo to laugh. "Then listen and I won't have to, don't do anything stupid." Ichigo not giving his hollow time to answer as he faded through the left entrance of the tower, his hollow going through the right.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Renji yelled slashing forward with Zabimaru quickly; it lashed out in its chain like form slicing through multiple Arrancar at once cutting them to pieces. "Behind you!" Rukia yelled as she rose her sword quickly and flash stepped into the Arrancar's way blocking the attack aimed at Renji, the impact from blocking the large beast sent her flying back. 'Ah!" Rukia yelled out sliding across the floor. "Rukia!"

"Growl Haineko!" Rangiku yelled his Zanpakuto forming into dust and flying into the Arrancar that sent Rukia back, slicing it into nothing quickly. "Thanks." Rukia said getting to her feet with Rangiku's helped as Renji sheathed his Zanpakuto moving over to the two ladies. "We need to move….Ichigo and his hollow have already entered the tower." Toshiro said standing on a small platform above the three his arms crossed.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" Ichigo yelled out slicing down his Tensa Zangetsu quickly as the black wave of energy quickly flew from it into a oversized Arrancar, a sinister laugh came from the beast as he quickly slapped Ichigo's attack away then aimed a hit for Ichigo himself. Ichigo quickly moved around it and slicing up its arm causing a large gash, the Arrancar yelling out with pain. "DAMN YOU SOUL REAPER!" the Arrancar yelled as he pointed at Ichigo, a large yellow orb charging into his finger.

"Scatter Senbonzakura." A voice said from behind Ichigo, next thing Ichigo knew pink petals flew in front of him blocking the yellow cero from hitting him, Ichigo turned to see Byakuya standing not too far behind him. "Byakuya…" Ichigo said lightly staring at him. "Kurosaki Ichigo….don't you have a job to be doing…." Byakuya said coldly as he moved in front of Ichigo.

"Right….Thanks Byakuya…" Ichigo said as he quickly moved by the sixth division captain heading up further into the tower. Down on the lower level on the ruins Kenpachi was rushing around the lower floor lost. "Are you sure this is the right way?" He asked as his lieutenant giggled. "Faster faster Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled as Kenpachi raced around following her wrong directions.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he raced up the tower, Shiro stopped blinking, then let out a growl as he began to fade, Ichigo forcing him back into himself, Ichigo could only sense Ulquiorra up above him so he wasn't taking any chances.

Quickly reaching the top Ichigo sliced forward blasting through the floor with his Zanpakuto flying up behind Ulquiorra Tensa Zangetsu rose above his head already. "Kurosaki Ichigo…it seems no matter what I do you are always in my way.." Ulquiorra said as he drew his Zanpakuto and quickly blocked Ichigo's slice.

"ULQUIORRA!" Ichigo said as he put his other hand on the hilt of Tensa Zangetsu as it began to glow with black power. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled as the black wave of energy ripped into the former Espada sending him flying back through a few pillars, other than his clothes being dirty now from the dust he had taken no damage.

"It seems even though your powers have grown you again won't be a match for me….how sad that girl won't be here to beg you back to life again after I kill you a second time." Ulquiorra said coldly staring at Ichigo. "You and Trivon took her from me…no matter what I AM GOING to kill you here….and bring her back!" Ichigo yelled as he charged at the Espada again exchanging blow after blow with the beast.

"Its begun…." Toshiro said hearing explosions rock from the top of the tower and feeling the immense spiritual pressure coming from there. Rukia and Renji stopping looking up. "Ichigo….win.." Rukia said clenching her Zanpakuto tightly.

"I understood at the end of our last battle Kurosaki Ichigo what a heart was….a heart gives you tremendous power to protect those you care about….but your eyes…this time your eyes are different instead of power to protect all I see is pain of despair in them….with this power you could not hope to touch me with my new powers…" Ulquiorra said coldly once more sending his foot into Ichigo's stomach throwing the Substitute Shinigami backwards roughly. **"**_**Let me out king! You're fighting like a slob!"**_ Shiro yelled from within Ichigo.

"_Just shut up all right?"_ Ichigo yelled at his hollow as he pulled his hand over his face, his hollow mask appearing quickly, his power tripling right away as he flew forward. "DIE!" Ichigo yelled as he brought his Zanpakuto down on Ulquiorra with all the force he had. "Stupid boy…" Ulquiorra said as he blocked Ichigo's swing with his bare hand. Ichigo's eyes went wide as his mask shattered and blood spraying from wounds he got from Ulquiorra reflecting his force back into him when he stopped his swing.

"Without your human bitch to protect your no threat to me….you're not even worth killing….be gone" Ulquiorra said as he kicked roughly into Ichigo's stomach sending him through the wall and out of the tower.

Ulquiorra shock his head watching Ichigo fall, he closed his eyes shaking his head highly disappointed. He turned from the hole he made and touched the air in front of him opening a Garganta. "_Ichigo…you can't give up this easy….the one you love is depending on you…..If you let him go through that Garganta he is going to destroy Karakura town._" Zangetsu said.

"Ehh…" he grunted in pain as he was falling trying to catch himself, he thrust Zangetsu into the wall of the tower to use his sword to stop his fall, he hung from the wall after he finally came to a stop looking up seeing the Garganta. Ulquiorra was right it was like his will to fight was gone, he remembered entering Hucco Mundo with so much determination but the minute he saw his target he faltered.

"No…!" Ichigo yelled as he finally gathered himself together and launched himself upward ripping his blade from the wall as he went up. Now gripping the hilt with both hands he came up to the hole once more. "Ulquiorra!" Ichigo raced for him slicing again but instead went through the Garganta with him it sealing behind them both.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled sensing him and Ulquiorra spiritual pressure fade. "Where are they going?" Renji asked staring upward. "I would assume to the world of the living…we must follow them in his current state Kurosaki is no match for Ulquiorra." Toshiro said as he looked to the three with him.

Tatsuki and they're friends where still at Urahara's shop where Orihime's body was currently at. They were just talking calmly till Tatsuki felt a heavy weight fall on her almost like she was chocking, Urahara's eyes narrowed as he looked out the window seeing the Garganta open above his store. "Now now…this can't be good." Urahara said calmly as he watched Ulquiorra emerge from the void, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Pathetic…" Ulquiorra spoke as he turned to block Ichigo's blade once more and spin around to kick him away from him. "Are you that eager to die and join that girl?" Ulquiorra asked as he coldly stared at Ichigo, Ichigo who was out of breath his Bankai outfit torn up a bitch and had blood running from a few cuts on his face.

"Shut up…!" Ichigo said as he brought Tensa Zangetsu up in front of him again closing his eyes. "I'm not going to die here…you are!" Ichigo yelled blasting at Ulquiorra slashing rapidly faster this time but Ulquiorra easily kept up blocking easily. Ulquiorra kicked Ichigo back quickly again and rose his finger, a green orb beginning to power into it.

The cero fired and engulfed Ichigo throwing him backwards quite a bit in a large explosion that rocked the entire area, by now Tatsuki and they're friends were outside watching the battle. "Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled seeing her friend being blasted away without much effort.

Ulquiorra turned aiming his finger down at Urahara's shop as he began to power his cero once more. He fired but before it could hit a golden glow came in front of the beam stopping it, the explosion rocked the area but thankfully no damage to anyone thanks to the shield. "Orihime?" Was the first thing Tatsuki thought when she saw the color of the shield, when she turned she saw two men, a rather large one holding one hand up powering the shield his other arm had a unconscious Ichigo draped over his shoulder. The other man was slim and a sword resting on his shoulder.

"Hachi Shinji, what nice timing." Urahara said to the two, Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes down at the interference. "Ichigo you moron thought you already beat this guy now your letting him throw you around like a rag doll….Hachi can you heal him while I give our uninvited guest some attention?" Shinji asked as Hachi nodded resting Ichigo down.

"Where….?" Ichigo began to wake slowly but he wasn't really awake, just dragged into his inner world. "**KING! You moron what the hell has got into you letting him throw you around? I should kill you while you're weak and take over your damn body!"** Shiro yelled Ichigo sat up looking to the side, the rain had not stopped since Orihime was taken from him. "I don't know why but every time I look at him I remember what YOU did to Ishida and how I lost control and I just lose focus."

**"Don't blame this on me!" **Shiro yelled as Zangetsu got in-between the two. "You have our power Ichigo use it how you will. We are behind you as much as Shiro won't admit it." Zangetsu said Ichigo looked at his Zanpakuto. "And if you don't save Orihime I'm going beat the snot out of you!" A voice yelled all three of them looked around and 6 small figures where floating not far off, Ichigo's eyes went wide right away recognizing the little fairies.

A/N: All right I just want to say it's been my plan to put those fairies inside Ichigo's head for awhile now I don't want anyone else thinking I stole they're idea's or anything, I do apologize if that's what some people think but like I said it's been in my plan since I started so sorry. Anyway hope you all like this chapter. Read review and I am already starting on chapter 14 so hopefully won't be to long before another update.


	14. Victory at a cost

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything to do with it. Please don't sue me I am not worth much.

Authors notes: Again lots of action in this chapter and some sad scenes of course. Hope you all enjoy this chapter been working hard to get better at this stuff hope I am improving. Read review suggest.

Chapter 14: Victory at a cost

"**The hell these fairies doing here?"** Shiro yelled turning fully around to face the little creatures. "We are here because YOU all failed to protect Orihime!" Tsubaki yelled flying into Shiro's face slamming him on the head. "**I'm going to kill it!" **Shiro yelled as he tried to catch Tsubaki running in circles, Tsubaki kept avoiding and hitting him on the head over and over.

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo yelled as the two stopped, Ichigo letting out a aggravated sigh looking up to the other fairies. "If you're here….does that mean Orihime is..?" He didn't even want to finish asking the question; Shun'o flew up to him shaking her head. "No her spirit is still alive for whatever reason to protect us we were transported here when her soul was taken…"

"Yea we had to watch you fight like a little girl against that damn Espada that took Orihime away. Your pathetic!" Tsubaki yelled, Lily flew up next to Tsubaki and pulled him back. "Tsubaki that's enough we are in his world treat him with more respect!" Shun'o yelled.

"If your all here….does that mean I can use Orihime's powers?" Ichigo asked, Shun'o nodded in response. "We believe so, we shall try." As she said that outside before Hachi could put a dome over Ichigo to heal him Inoue's appeared over his body, rapidly reversing all the damage he took.

"What the hell…..now I know that's Orihime's shield…" Tatsuki said staring down at Ichigo's recovering form, this event cause Ulquiorra and Shinji where were battling above to both stop and look. "Impossible…" Ulquiorra said calmly. "Her powers cannot possible exist while her soul is in hell."

A sudden spike of Spiritual pressure had Ulquiorra even more shocked as Tsubaki flew from Ichigo toward him, Ulquiorra hardly had enough time to hardly move aside. "Shit I love it! Can I stay with this guy?" Tsubaki yelled, never having fired with so much speed and power before due to Inoue's kindness.

Ichigo slowly began to wake as he touched the dome over him. "Ayame….Shun'o I am ok now you can release the shield." Ichigo said the two fairies nodding and the shield dropped Ichigo slowly getting to his feet as he picked Tensa Zangetsu up as he rose.

"Ichigo…aren't those..?" Tatsuki was about to ask as Ichigo nodded in response right away. "Looks like she left me a gift before being taken away…and with it…I'm going to SAVE HER!" Ichigo yelled as he blasted from the spot he just was at closing in on Ulquiorra quickly slicing at him, Ulquiorra blocked quickly and went to counter. As he did Ichigo rose his other hand the tri shield Inoue always used formed to block his attack.

"Interesting Combination…looks like you may be worth killing after all Kurosaki…" Ulquiorra said in his normal cold tone, this raising a smirk from Ichigo. "I'm just getting warmed UP!" Ichigo yelled as he nodded to Tsubaki who once again flew right at Ulquiorra from behind, the little attacker sliced right through Ulquiorra's arm cutting it completely off.

"Damn you Kurosaki.." This time it was Trivon's voice that came from Ulquiorra, he went to slice again at Ichigo as Tsubaki faded from sight completely, the tri shield coming in front of Ichigo once more. Although this time it seemed Different, Before Ulquiorra could realize this his strike landed on the shield. "GO!" Ichigo yelled as Tsubaki busted from the center with twice the force as last time going right through his other arm sending Ulquiorra backwards shocked. "Drop the shield!" Ichigo yelled and as they did he rose his hand above his face and ripped downward his hollow mask coming out on full force. Right after he gripped Tensa Zangetsu with both hands. 'DIE ULQUIORRA! Getsuga TENSHOU!" Ichigo yelled slamming the tremendous energy into him point blank range, the entire area shock from the massive explosion, luckily Orihime's powers had known this and had flown down and cast they're shield over Tatsuki and the others.

"Amazing….he wields her powers like he has known how to use them forever…" Tatsuki said staring up at Ichigo, seeing for the first time the determination behind Ichigo when he was in a battle. "Kurosaki-san learns best when those he has to protect are in danger…" Urahara said calmly from under the shield.

"Damn you….Kurosaki…!" Trivon yelled hardly standing. Ulquiorra was regenerating, his attacks had forced them to split. The ground began to rumble as hell's gate shot from the ground behind the two. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as it opened no doubt to claim him, he quickly grabbed Trivon throwing him into the gate. "Ulquiorra you bastard!" Trivon yelled as the gate began to close.

"Ichigo quickly if that gate closes with Trivon we won't be able to get it open again!" Urahara yelled, Ichigo's eyes going wide and without even thinking twice he flash stepped through it as it sealed behind him. "ICHIGO!" Tatsuki yelled seeing her friend dive head first into hell.

"Ulquiorra looked as Garganta's began to open, Chad and Ishida coming from the closest one, but the entire invasion team eventually came from them all. "Uryu!" Tatsuki yelled rushing up to him hugging him tightly." Tatsuki….what happened here?" he asked looking around then noticed Ulquiorra standing off in the distance all beaten up.

"I don't know really…Ichigo….he was able to use Orihime's powers and forced him to split from the other….that gate appeared and that one threw the other in…..Urahara said something bout if it took that guy it wouldn't reopen and Ichigo dove in….then it sealed…." Ishida's eyes were wide by the time she finished.

"With Kurosaki Ichigo out of the way…I can move on to the next stage of the plan…Until next time Shinigami and humans…" Ulquiorra faded into a Garganta quickly as Byakuya and Kenpachi landed to attack him. "Tch….damn coward.." Kenpachi said. "Ichigo's in hell?" Rukia asked over hearing the last bit of Tatsuki's explanation.

"Calm down everyone….I can explain but first let's get inside and tend to those wounds some of you have…" Urahara said calmly turning walking into his shop. Meanwhile in hell Ichigo was flying downward in chase of Trivon. "Come Kurosaki lets go find that soul you been wanting to save!" He yelled laughing, Ulquiorra had betrayed him, but he had a backup plan to get out, he planned to devour Inoue's soul to gain freedom.

"Stay the hell AWAY FROM HER!" Ichigo screamed using his hollows power to speed himself up, and within a second he was on top of Trivon slicing down into him, Trivon used his sword to block quickly and sent a rough kick into Ichigo's stomach but before it could hit the tri shield appeared and blocked it, 'Tsubaki get em!" Ichigo yelled as Tsubaki flew in from the side, Trivon growled and kicked off the shield propelling himself away from Ichigo both still free falling, Tsubaki missed but rounded for another shot.

"Annoying little FLY!" Trivon yelled forming a cero and fired it right at Tsubaki, Ichigo flew in the way and blocked with Tensa Zangetsu, not taking much damage luckily, but right after he brought the sword above him and sliced down at Trivon. GETSUGA TENSHOU!" The black wave of energy flew into Trivon causing a major explosion sending Trivon straight through the first ring of hell right into the second.

Trivon splashed to a landing in the water below, quickly regaining himself and used sonido to fade from sight quickly. Ichigo landed on the platform near the water looking around having lost track of the Arrancar he was chasing.

"Hey!" Tsubaki said flying in front of him. "I sense her!" Ichigo's eyes went wide and before Ichigo could tell him to go Tsubaki took off, Ichigo in fast pursuit. He blasted down through the water and came out above the third ring, it looked like a farm weird enough. He didn't care he just kept following the fairy.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled as he came into the fourth ring, what he saw horrified him, Orihime curled into a ball at the edge of a lava pool, she looked on the verge of death and a blood spot and small chain coming from her chest. "She's MINE KUROSAKI!" Trivon yelled bursting through the cloud toward Inoue. "Shun'o Ayame get to her and help her! I'll keep that bastard AWAY!" Ichigo yelled as the two he asked flew off and put they're shield over Inoue and begun they're work.

"Getsuga!" In the middle of his attack his hollow mask came on by itself this time, Ichigo a little shocked but didn't let it stop his attack he let it fly. 'TENSHOU!" The LARGE wave blasted fourth and slammed into Trivon, Trivon used his Zanpakuto to block but it still blew him away from Inoue none the less.

"Careful Ichigo-sama, your hollow powers have a lot more pull down here." Baigon spoke to him and Ichigo nodded in a response. "_SHIRO! The hell I can handle this!" _Ichigo yelled into his inner world. _**"You said that last time I am not taking any chances!"**_ Shiro yelled back.

Ichigo grunted a bit as he took one of Trivon's Cero's while distracted with his hollow, he rolled along the brunt ground till he used Tensa Zangetsu to stop himself and got up looking toward the Arrancar. "She's mine…" Trivon said growled. "Over my DEAD BODY!" Ichigo screamed blasting forward again, Tsubaki flying ahead of him; Trivon blocked Tsubaki but couldn't block Ichigo as Ichigo sliced right though him. Cutting the Arrancar completely in half.

"NOW SHIRO!" Shiro broke from Ichigo and powered a Cero, as Ichigo powered a Getsuga Tenshou, both fired and slammed into the remains of Trivon completely destroying him. By now the chain from Inoue's chest had faded and she was just about back to normal. As a result she began to open her eyes remembering she was taken to hell.

As she opened her eyes she watched Ichigo and Shiro destroy Trivon, and recognized her healing dome. "Ayame….Shun'o?" She asked lightly as the dome fell ans the two fairies floated around her happy. "Orihime…" Ichigo said noticing she was awake as he stared at her, Shiro had faded back into him by now. Tsubaki floated up to him and smacked him in the head. 'Well go why don't you." Tsubaki said and Ichigo started to walk toward her.

Before he could reach her she jumped at him, he caught her quickly taking her into a rather tight hug, taking a second to inhale her scent, even in this place her scent still put him at ease as he smiled. "I thought I lost you…." He said quietly

"I knew you would come…" She said back as he opened his eyes pulled back looking at her. "I'm sorry…" he said lightly closing his eyes again and turning away her expression turned to one of worry. "You can't possibly blame yourself…" She said as his fists clenched. "You've been through enough…I couldn't even protect you.." He said ashamed.

"It's ok….because I got to protect you finally Ichigo.." She said as he looked back at her, her eyes held no blame no hate no hurt, only that loving look he fell in love with. He just moved close again and this time he kissed her, holding her tight, she gave in quickly and kissed him back, the kiss lasting for a minute. He finally broke it and let her go standing up and picked her up into his arms. "let's get you out of here. Time to go home I got business to finish." He said with a determined look on his face.

Just as Ichigo was trying to figure a way out a hell butterfly flew in front of him, he rose his finger letting it land, when it did a voice rang out. "Kurosaki-san! By now I hope you have rescued your damsel? I have a gate opening for you….from the time you get this message you have 2 minutes to reach it….the place the gate will open will be passed to you at the end of this message, please hurry I will not be able to reopen it for at least a month." The message ended and Ichigo knew right where to go.

"Time to go!" he yelled as he blasted upward quickly in the direction the butterfly had instructed. "What's wrong Ichigo-kun?" He only flash stepped faster with her question. "We only have about a minute left to escape hell or we are stuck for a month." He said as he moved from spot to spot with tremendous speed.

"I'm not letting you GET OUT ALIVE!" A voice yelled, Ichigo looked behind him seeing Trivon fast as his heals, his eyes wide not believe it, he was SURE he killed him, then he noticed the chain coming from him. Trivon was gaining on them fast, Ichigo grunted pulling all the power he had to go faster, even his hollow was pushing all he had for him. "_**We aren't going to make it king!" **_ The hollow yelled, Ichigo could see the opening in front of them, it was shaped like a Garganta but it had a blue outline.

"SHIRO!" Ichigo yelled as he forced his hollow out, but not only his hollow he forced Zangetsu into his hollow when he forced them out, luckily the fairies had already returned to Orihime. "GO!" he handed Orihime to Shiro and turned blasting back toward Trivon slamming his shoulder into the now hell bound Arrancar. "ICHIGO NO!" Orihime yelled Shiro wasted no time and blasted upward through the opening right as they got through it sealed, Orihime screamed breaking out into tears. "NO!"

A/N: Going to leave it here for now, Got a lot of good ideas over the last few days this seemed like the best idea. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter luckily I've had a lot of time on my hands and good ideas so updates been coming fast, let's hope it stays this way. Read Review and tell me what you think as always open to suggestions.


	15. Yesterday's enemy today's ally

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or anything to do with it. Please don't sue me I am not worth much.

Authors notes: Hope you all like this chapter I do apologize for a cliffhanger but a next day update could make up for this yes? I hope SO! Been working real hard on this story and hope I am gaining more fans with it, imspiration is getting hard to come by! Read review and suggest!

Also I changed the name of the story…."The war will never end" Sounded to….well not true seeing as Ichigo WILL end it in this story. ENJOY!

Chapter 15: Yesterday's enemy today's ally

"That's…..Kurosaki's hollow" Ishida said seeing the two land, instantly he knew what had happened due to Inoue's screaming. Urahara moved to the two and quickly placed a kido on the screaming girl knocking her out, this enraged Tatsuki. 'THE HELL YOU DO TO HER!" She struggled against Ishida.

"Calm down Tatsuki he had to she wouldn't have calmed down and I don't blame her…" Ishida said. She looked at him, she was confused she never saw Ichigo's hollow she assumed it was Ichigo with her. 'What you mean…Ichigo what happened?" Tatsuki said, The hollow turned looking at her with a annoyed look on his face. **" I am not Ichigo women." ** Shiro said in a aggregated tone moving inside with Inoue and slowly resting her into her body.

After sitting down and talking Shiro had informed them that Ichigo forced Zangetsu into him and pushed him out and went back to stall Trivon so they could escape, everyone was shocked. "THE FOOL! He has no powers trapped in hell. Urahara can we get him!" Rukia yelled but Urahara looked away. "I am afraid by the time I get the gate reopened Kurosaki-san will become a permanent resident of hell…"

"Although unfortunate we have no choice….but to leave Kurosaki in hell…we have to stop Ulquiorra." Toshiro said this caused uproar. "Ichigo-kun…is trapped in hell…?" A voice asked which silenced everyone, Tatsuki looked over seeing tears already pouring from her eyes she got up and rushed to her friends quickly as she collapsed to her knees.

"**You bastard I should run you through for upsetting the queen." **Shiro growled gripping the hilt of Zangetsu about to pull it from his back. "Shiro-kun please….don't fight…" Inoue said as he looked over to her then gave an aggravated growl looking back to Toshiro. **"You're lucky the queen is nice or you'd be dead…"** The others who had gripped the hilts of their Zanpakuto's released them, they were very wary of the hollow Ichigo left to protect Orihime. "How can we trust this thing!" Toshiro yelled this gaining another glare from Shiro.

"**You can't trust me if I had my way I'd run all you through for making her cry….only reason I am here cause the queen wants a way to get Ichigo back.."** Tatsuki stood walking toward the hollow, looking at it. "Why do you refer to her as the queen…?" She asked, this gaining a laugh from Shiro. "**Ain't it obvious? Ichigo is the king of the world I normally reside in within him….and she is the center of his world so naturally she's the queen." ** Shiro said crossing his arms.

"So that means no matter what you'll never hurt Orihime…?" Tatsuki asked, Shiro now aggravated at the mere thought. **"The hell! If I was going to hurt her I would have already…"** Tatsuki smiled a little at him. "Thank you…" Shiro ignored her and moved to Inoue kneeling next to her helping her up. "Inoue….I am sorry about Kurosaki but like Urahara said even if we had the time to go after him we can't. That gate was hardly opened using all our power, it will take a month to regenerate it." Toshiro said calmly

"How entertaining…" A voice said from behind them, everyone shocked even Urahara was shocked. **"PERFECT!"** Shiro yelled letting go of Inoue and blasting right for the person slamming his shoulder into him, blowing a hole right through the wall and sending him and Ulquiorra outside the shop, once outside Shiro drew Zangetsu.

"Obey…" Ulquiorra said raising his hand, Shiro's eyes went wide as he dropped Zangetsu and fell to his knees holding his head. "Shiro-kun!" Orihime ran outside but Tatsuki grabbed her holding her back. "The hell is he doing to Shiro?" Toshiro yelled as he ran outside drawing his Zanpakuto. "Getsuga Tenshou" a calm voice said from the right side of Ulquiorra. Not expecting this Ulquiorra dodged and let go of the weird hold he had over Shiro, Shiro collapsing fully eyes closed, he began to fade and combine with the shadowy figure who had fired the Getsuga Tenshou.

The element of surprise gone Ulquiorra quickly faded from sight, failing his mission to steal Ichigo's hollow. "He's gone…' Toshiro said looking around. He noticed the figure who had fired the Getsuga Tenshou and turned to him readying his Zanpakuto. "Who are you and how can you wield Zangetsu?" Toshiro asked. "Such a silly question..but the answer is simple…I am Zangetsu…" The older man said looking at them, "When Orihime screamed out she summoned me from within her, most likely without her knowledge….Ichigo left instructions for me to stay in her inner world once she returned to her body.."

"Ichigo gave you….to me?" Orihime asked slowly standing up. "What about Shiro-kun?" She asked Zangetsu turning to her slowly. "Within you now I absorbed him to prevent that Ulquiorra from absorbing him….without Ichigo around Shiro is at a disadvantage a stronger Hollow can absorb him. But with him inside you he will be safe and I can use his power when you call on me…." Zangetsu said calmly walking up to her. "Should you ever need my power it will be yours this is the wish of my master….come a time you need me again just call my name.." with that Zangetsu faded from sight.

"Weird…" Renji said looking around. "We must plan to deal with Ulquiorra." Toshiro said. Orihime walked up to him. "I want to help…" She said bluntly. "If we defeat him I can get Ichigo-kun back…and I have Zangetsu to help me so I can be useful." Orihime said, Toshiro was taken aback by her straight forwardness to want to fight, Tatsuki put her hand on her friends shoulder.

"Orihime are you sure you want to fight…?" Tatsuki asked, Orihime turned to her friend and nodded, for the first time she saw a hatred style look on Inoue's face. "Because of that Arrancar…I lost Ichigo….I want him to pay." Orihime said with venom in her voice.

"Scary scary…but how are we going to attack Ulquiorra when we have no idea what his plans are…?" Urahara spoke, right then a Garganta opened. "Zangetsu!" Orihime yelled the cloaked older man appeared right away in front of her, Zanpakuto ready. Toshiro unsheathed his Zanpakuto as well getting ready. "See she is here I told you!" a female voice yelled as two figures both glad in white outfits landed in front of the shop. It was Nel and Grimmjow."Nel-chan?" Orihime yelled in surprise.

"Orihime your ok!" The female Arrancar yelled rushing up and hugging her. Grimmjow just stayed back his arms crossed eyeing all the Shinigami there. "What's going on…" Toshiro asked still ready to fight. "We want to help you kill Ulquiorra…he is starting all sorts of trouble in Hucco Mundo talking about some crazy plan to transport Aizen to Las Noches…" Grimmjow said coldly.

"Where's that punk Kurosaki….I want to have some fun before we get this on.." Grimmjow said with a smirk looking around, then recognized the old man holding Ichigo's sword and got confused. "In hell….he got trapped saving me…" Orihime said suddenly saddened.

"Pathetic fool…" Grimmjow said coldly crossing his arms, Zangetsu was about to attack but Orihime shock her head, with that Zangetsu faded away. 'The hell was that? Why did he have Ichigo's weapon…" Grimmjow asked. "that was Ichigo's Zanpakuto's spirit…Zangetsu…he made his hollow and his Zanpakuto get out with me and stayed behind…" The thought had begun to bring tears to her eyes again.

"Well all the more reason to help you!" Nel said with a smile, she was in her adult form now and the crack in her mask gone. "I still owe Ichigo for helping me in Hucco Mundo so after we kill Ulquiorra we should be able to get the hell's gate open and go get him!" Nel said with a smile, this cheered Inoue up right away. "Thank you so much Nel-chan…" Inoue had begun to cry a little again but this time she was happy that not all hope was lost to rescue Ichigo.

In hell Ichigo had a hard time keeping up with Trivon, his power had increased and his just about gone, he was still able to use basic abilities like flash step but his Zanpakuto was gone replaced with a normal katana. "you're going to die boy….then be reborn TO DIE AGAIN! I'm going to make your entire existence miserable for ruining my escape..Then when that gate opens and your beauty comes for you…I'm going to slaughter her and escape…" Trivon smiled glaring down at Ichigo.

"You can never touch her now…Zangetsu won't let her come back to hell so you're out of LUCK!" Ichigo kicked the now demon backward. Trivon rose his hand powering a green cero. "Shot to kill…Shinso" A calm voice said from behind Trivon, Trivon's eyes went wide as a blade blasted through his chest. The man on the other end of the blade was smiling. "My my Ryoka boy who would think I'd run into you here….seems ya need some help ya?" Ichimaru Gin said with that fox like smile of his, with a flick of his wrist the blast went up cutting Trivon in half.

"Why…why are you helping me…" Ichigo asked wide eyed, Gin had a chain coming from his chest as well being bound to hell as well. "You saved Rangiku….I owe ya…" he said walking up to him. "I got a way to get out here…been thinking it up for awhile now." Gin said helping Ichigo to his feet. "What about you…?" Ichigo asked as Gin turned around slowly. "I know my fate I did what I did for her….even though in the end I couldn't get back what was taken from her." He said in a more serious tone. "But I can tell you all about Aizen's plan for Ulquiorra…" He said with a large smile

"We got Intel on Ulquiorra's location for you all…he is in Soul Society." Grimmjow said to the group, this causes everyone's eyes to go wide. "I'll open a Senkaimon" Toshiro said getting up leaving the room. The others started to get up ready to leave.

After about the group had passed into the soul society to be greeted by the captain commander himself. "Orihime Inoue…I've come to speak with you." The old man said Inoue nodding slightly. "Ichigo Kurosaki is the sole reason the entire universe is still her….I do not want you to think we are not doing everything in our power to rescue him. It would be eternal disgraceful to the Gotei 13 to abandon one we are indebted to…" This made Inoue smile greatly knowing so many people where trying so hard just to help Ichigo made her believe they would defiantly rescue her love.

Byakuya and Kenpachi had stayed in the world of the living to make sure nothing were to happen there and to protect Ichigo's friends and family. The rest had come to soul society with one mission. KILL ULQUIORRA.

"Zangetsu" Inoue said, the Zanpakuto formed in front of her. "I can't keep up with them…I need you." He only nodded a she climbed onto his back, with that they took off for the east district forest where Ulquiorra was supposed to be at. But what had lie in wait was something completely different.

A small army had assembled at the spot almost like they were waiting on them. "Kill all and bring me the girl….I need her alive she has something inside her that I want…" Ulquiorra spoke standing behind the Arrancar army.

Fight had broken out right away; Zangetsu brought Inoue to the rear of it and sliced down anything coming near her. Until Ulquiorra himself hit the Zanpakuto back. "You're just a Zanpakuto without your master you can never defeat me…" The calm Espada said staring down Zangetsu. "My master gave me one mission protect her…and I will." Zangetsu said jumping backward quickly raising his sword in front of him. "Bankai" A large swirl of black surrounded the old man and blew outward cause Inoue to fall back slightly.

Zangetsu had changed to a younger version of himself and he was holding Tensa Zangetsu. "impressive.." Ulquiorra spoke blasting back at Zangetsu quickly and slashed at him, Zangetsu blocked easily, while blocking he used his other hand to grab the hilt as well. "Getsuga Tenshou" With that a HUGE black wave of energy flew from the blade blowing Ulquiorra backwards.

"I see I can't play with you…" A black light envelopes Ulquiorra and blinds both Inoue and Zangetsu. "Resurreccion Segunda Etapa" The final form Ulquiorra had he had released right away. He blasted back at Zangetsu and grabbed his face, dragging him along the ground and threw him upward. He quickly formed a green lance. "Lanza Del Relampago." He said when he finished forming it, pulling it behind him he then threw it toward Zangetsu. Right as it almost hit Zangetsu he faded from sight completely, then a huge explosion.

A huge Spiritual pressure flooded the area quickly, causing most to stop in they're tracks. "ZANGETSU!" A voice yelled from the smoke throughout his normal katana, it quickly forming into the Shikai form of Zangetsu . The smoke began to clean and both Ichigo and Gin stood above the area. "Orihime send Ayame and Shun'o to gin!" Without her order the fairies obeyed Ichigo's word quickly flying up incasing Gin in their shield, Gin was shocked at first but understood as the chains began to fade from him.

Ichigo himself flew down in front of Ulquiorra with a smirk on his face. "sorry I'm late for your funeral….Ulquiorra.."

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. I always wanted gin to survive he was kind of good guy after all, all he wanted was to get back what was taken from the one he loved after all. And I just think it gives that 'holy shit" effect. Read Review and I am sorry for the cliffhangers, I guess it's my curse. Always open to suggestion!


End file.
